Hey, Luhan?
by squishylu
Summary: Backdancer barunya membuat Sehun ketar ketir. Bukan hanya wajah cantiknya, tetapi juga tatapan dinginnya itu. Mereka bilang Luhan itu Gay. Sehun takut, alih-alih menjauh justru dia tambah penasaran dengan backdancer barunya itu. [HUNHAN]
1. Chapter 1

**Part One : First Meet, First Impression**

 **MAIN CAST** Hunhan

 _Italic_ : Flashback

* * *

 **Hey, Luhan?**

 **2015**

Sehun mengetuk pelan jemarinya di atas meja. Ia melempar pandangannya ke luar jendela sambil menopang dagu. Sehun, 25 tahun adalah seorang idol, adalah superstar korea, ia sangat tidak suka dibuat menunggu. Matanya menunjukkan kebosanan yang sama sekali tidak ia tutup-tutupi.

Suara pintu berderit membuatnya menoleh. Rasanya hendak marah pada siapapun yang ada di hadapannya. Namun, dirinya justru terperanjat melihat seseorang yang sudah menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Ia membalik dan membungkuk sebentar. Surai coklatnya menutupi matanya. Rambutnya sebahu.

"Annyoeng haseyo" sapanya pelan, terlalu pelan untuk telinga Sehun. Ia gemas, kenapa bisa ada seorang perempuan yang justru mendaftar sebagai _backdancer_ barunya. Ia memijit kepalanya pelan.

"Aku punya manager yang bodoh sekali" desisnya pelan kemudian menatap anak perempuan di depanya. Ia bertubuh sangat mungil dan sangat…kurus. "Maaf, tetapi apakah kau yang menjadi _backdancer_ baru ku?" tanyanya pelan sambil memperhatikan lengannya yang kurus itu.

"Ne" jawabnya pelan. Sehun menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah" katanya lebih kepada diri sendiri. "Baiklah, mungkin kamu diberi tahu bahwa hari ini aku ingin memberikan sedikit tes dan interview"

"Ne" jawabnya lagi. Anak perempuan di depannya terus menunduk, tanpa melihat Sehun sama sekali. Inilah kenapa ia sangat membenci perempuan sebagai _backdancer_ -nya.

"Kau boleh pulang" perlahan tapi pasti anak itu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Maksudnya?"

"Iya kau boleh pulang. Aku tidak memberikan tes padamu" baru anak itu ingin membuka mulutnya Sehun sudah mengangkat tangannya di udara. "Tapi maaf kau juga tidak bisa kuterima. Maafkan kebodohan _manager_ ku" anak itu kini menatapnya dibalik bulu matanya yang lebat.

"Aku tanya apa maksudmu. Aku masih tidak mengerti" tanyanya pedas.

Sehun memijit kepalanya lagi. Matanya terpejam dan di otaknya sudah ada rencana untuk memaki habis-habisan _manager_ nya. Dia membuka kembali matanya. Anak perempuan di depannya masih menatapnya. "Aku sudah bilang minta maaf, oke? Ini kesalahan _manager_ ku" balasnya tambah sengit.

"Apakah seorang _superstar_ seperti mu tidak bisa memberikan alasan pada pegawai barunya? Itu mulutmu bukan mulut _manager_ mu, aku ingin penjelasanmu sekarang. Jangan membuat orang bolak-balik seperti ini"

Wah, wah, wah benar-benar. Sehun menatapnya takjub. Dia barusan membentakku?

"Jadi seperti ini sikap orang yang sedang mencari pekerjaan kepada calon bosnya?"

"Kau bahkan sudah menolakku tadi. Kau bukan lagi calon bosku" tambahnya sengit. Sehun akhirnya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan tertawa miris. Sesaat tawanya berhenti dan mendelik memandang _yeoja_ itu tepat di matanya. _Berpura-pura dingin padahal dalam hatinya pasti dia mati-matian agar aku bisa menerimanya._ "Aku butuh pekerjaan ini. Setidaknya beri tahu aku kenapa kau menolakku" tambahnya lagi. _Tuh kan!_ Seru Sehun dalam hati.

"Dengar, aku tadi sudah bilang ini kesalahan _manager_ ku. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menerima _backdancer_ sepertimu. Karena aku tidak meminta seorang _backdancer_ wanita, tapi aku membutuhkan bacakdancer laki-laki, _namja_! Kalau kau mau tahu" balasnya sengit. Ada rasa kemenangan dalam hatinya.

"Wanita…. Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa tanya lagi. Kau ini tidak bisa mengerti bahasa korea?" sesaat alisnya berkerut, mencoba menyerap kalimat Sehun. Namun di ujung ruangan terdapat sebuah cermin besar yang menghadap ke arahnya. Ketika ia melihat dirinya pada pantulan cermin barulah semuanya menjadi klik.

"Aku bukan wanita" Sehun hendak duduk lagi kemudian berhenti bergerak.

" _Mwo_?" tanyanya kaget.

"Aku bukan wanita, aku laki-laki. _Namja_ kalau kamu mau tahu" Kini perasaan menang milik Luhan. Nyatanya ia jadi menyesal karena lupa memotong rambutnya hari ini. Padahal kemarin _manager_ Sehun juga sudah salah sangka tentang jenis kelaminnya dan meminta Luhan untuk memangkas rambutnya. Namun karena sibuk berkutat dengan tugas-tugas kuliahnya, ia kemudian lupa. Belum lagi hari ini ia mengenakan kemeja longgar mlik Chanyeol, teman satu kamarnya. Justru membuatnya terlihat semakin mungil.

"Apa..maksudmu?" tanya Sehun balik.

"Kenapa bertanya lagi. Kau tidak bisa bahasa korea?" _Skak mat._ "Aku ini _namja_ , bukan _yeoja_. Kemarin _manager_ mu menyuruhku memangkas rambut, aku lupa"

Sehun membelakakan matanya tidak percaya. _Aku tidak salah dengar kan?_

Mulut Sehun menutup dan membuka berulang-ulang, hendak mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar. Pasti wajahnya sekarang sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Luhan hanya memandangnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Jadi, aku tes dimana?" tanyanya lagi.

"A—aku ke ka—kamar mandi sebentar…." Sehun gelagapan. Dia kemudian buru-buru keluar ruangan dan hampir menabrak dinding di depannya. Luhan yang di dalam ruangan bisa mendengar sebuah lolongan yang berbunyi " _Pabo_ Sehun _"_ yang berasal dari lorong.

Luhan mengangkat sebelah bahunya tidak mau ambil pusing. Tatapannya jatuh pada dinding ruangan tersebut yang hampir separuhnya tertutup oleh figura. Kadang isinya adalah artikel, tetapi paling banyak adalah foto artis itu.

Kakinya berjalan menelusuri dinding ruangan segi empat itu. Melihat beberapa momen-momen yang diabadikan. Nyatanya ini seperti jejak Sehun dari tahun ke tahun, _timeline_ -nya. Foto itu berjajar rapi dari Sehun debut sampai sekarang. Luhan berhenti pada sebuah foto, yang didalamnya Sehun sedang berpose _V style_ dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Ia berpose sangat manis sekali. Di bawah foto itu merupakan keterangan kapan foto itu diambil dan sedikit komentar kenapa ia sampai memfigurakan foto tersebut. Padahal foto tersebut termasuk foto yang biasa saja. Tidak ada keistimewaanya dibanding foto saat dia memenangkan penghargaan.

Luhan membaca keterangannya, "Sooyoung Noona TalkShow" dan disebelahnya tertera tanggal foto ini diambil.

* * *

 _Saat itu studio penuh sekali. Banyak anak remaja-remaja yang berdatangan, bukan hanya dari Seoul saja, beberapa juga ada yang dari luar kota. Selain di dalam studio, di luar studio pun fans tersebut berjubel dan sedikit kacau. Tidak lain tidak bukan, ini semua karena seorang Oh Sehun. Niat baik dari tim kreatif acara ini adalah menyelipkan "Handshake and Photobooth moment" untuk para fans. Mengingat ini merupakan peluncuran album keduanya, setelah album sebelumnya mendulang sukses besar._

 _Karena itu acara talkshow yang merupakan kehadiran kali pertama pada peluncuran album keduanya, mereka pun tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Mereka menyelipkan acara "Handshake and Photobooth moment" secara gratis untuk 200 penggemar pertama yang mendaftar. Inilah yang akhirnya membuat heboh satu studio._

 _Oh Sehun adalah idola remaja, baru satu album ia luncurkan, bergelontoran penghargaan ia dapatkan. Banyak yang terpikat olehnya, perangainya yang ramah, kehebatannya dalam menari sekaligus bernyanyi, ketampanan wajahnya dan tingkah-tingkah lucu yang bisa membuat para noona akan ketar-ketir. Bahkan perusahaan produk sekalipun terpincut olehnya. wajahnya kerap menghiasi layar kaca dan papan iklan di jalan._

" _Oh Sehun kita semua tahu kau memulai debut seharusnya untuk bersolo karier. Apakah karena kau tidak mempunyai suara yang cukup bagus apabila bernyanyi sendirian?" tanya Sooyoung sang presenter. Pertanyaannya cukup tajam dan sedikit membuat keriuhan di dalam studio, tetapi Sehun meanggapinya dengan tertawa._

" _Ne. Aku tidak begitu pandai bernyanyi. Keahlianku lebih banyak di menari. Semoga Chen Hyung tidak menyesal" jawabnya sambil tertawa lagi. Jujur saja, Sehun lebih tampan jika tidak tertawa._

 _Matanya mendelik ke partnernya, Chen. Chen hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggunnya dan berkata, "Ah tidak, kau sudah bagus dalam bernyanyi" Nyatanya Sehun tidak debut untuk solo melainkan duo. Namanya sudah melejit bahkan sebelum debut dan digadang-gadang menjadi seorang solo singer, namun justru yang keluar di publik adalah duo C &S, Chen dan _Sehun _. Tetapi itu tidak menyurutkan langkah para fans untuk tidak menyukai Oh Sehun. Inilah yang menyebabkan pada akhirnya justru terlihat Sehun yang lebih terkenal dibandingkan Chen. Tetapi jangan salah, Chen adalah penyanyi yang sangat hebat. Kualitas sSuaranya tidak diragukan lagi._

 _Talkshow itu berjalan lancar dan santai. Keduanya berusaha menampilkan sisi pribadi yang belum pernah dilihat sebelumnya dan Sooyoung pun senang jika keduanya tetap menjadi diri sendiri dan berkata jujur. Dia melontarkan pertanyaan tentang pribadi mereka._

" _Oke pertanyaan selanjutnya adalah untuk Oh Sehun" semuanya bertepuk tangan. "Jadi Sehun, bisa ceritakan sedikit tentang cinta pertamamu?" riuh penonton kembali terdengar._

" _Ah aku sedikit malu menceritakannya, aku sedikit terlambat jatuh cinta. Karena yah, aku ini buka tipe anak laki-laki yang kau lihat hari ini. Aku yang dulu introvert sekali dan aku terkenal dingin" kemudian dia nyengir._

" _Ah kau juga masih dingin sampai sekarang Sehun ssi" cetus Sooyoung yang akhirnya membuat semua orang tertawa. Beberapa penggemarnya setuju, terkadang_ Sehun _bisa terlalu ramah pada saat talkshow namun bisa terlalu dingin juga. Moody Sehun._

" _Mianhae" katanya sambil menatap gugup Sooyoung. Sooyoung memberi isyarat untuk Sehun melanjutkan ceritanya._

" _Cinta pertamaku adalah di SMA" matanya manerawang ke arah penonton. Mereka sekarang diam melihat idolanya terlihat sungguh-sungguh bercerita. "Dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Oh Sehun tertawa. Pertemuanku dengannya waktu itu adalah di sebuah kelas kosong pada saat musim panas. Dia orang yang sangat hebat, selalu tersenyum dan sangat ceria, kami berdua berteman baik. Tetapi aku ini orang yang jahat waktu itu.."_

" _Jadi kalian belum sempat berpacaran?" Sooyoung bertanya kemudian dijawab dengan gelengan kepala Sehun._

" _Ah kasian sekali wanita itu. Kau tidak boleh seperti itu_ Sehun _ssi"_ Sehun _masih nyengir lebar. "Jika ada kesempatan bertemu dengannya, apa yang ingin kau katakan? Atau mungkin sekarang dia sedang menonton acara ini"_

" _TIdak ada yang ingin kukatakan, aku sudah mengatakannya tadi" jawab Sehun. Sooyoung terlihat bingung. "Ah ya, dia bukan wanita. Dia seorang pria. Kuharap kalian tidak membenciku atau membencinya, dia benar-benar orang yang hebat. Oh Sehun berhutang padanya" sesaat hening dalam studio itu. Kemudian Chen menepuk bahunya lagi sambil tersenyum. Hingga akhirnya studio bising dengan kata "Gwaenchana Oppa". Senyum terkembang di wajah_ Sehun _._

 _Sehun percaya dia pasti mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. Sehun percaya._

 _Dan nun jauh disana, seorang anak laki-laki yang melihat layar tv nya dengan kebencian mendalam lambat laun tatapannya melembut. Romote TV itu jatuh dari genggamannya bersamaan dengan bulir air mata yang jatuh di pipinya. Sekian lama dia menaruh dendam, tetapi tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya dari Oh Sehun. Dia benci setengah mati dengan anak itu, namun hatinya selalu tergerak untuk melihatnya, baik itu melihat dalam-dalam papan iklanya di jalan atau seperti hari ini, justru memilih menonton talkshownya di kala ujian semester besok pagi._

 _Ia benci dengan Oh Sehun. Namun kini ia menangis karena bahagia, karena Oh Sehun baru saja mengumumkan bahwa ia adalah cinta pertamanya. Bahwa cintanya waktu itu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Bahwa Sehun pun waktu itu merasakan hal yang sama._

* * *

"Kau..kau bisa ke studio sekarang. Aku iingin melihatmu menari" Sehun sudah kembali dari toilet, ia mencuci mukanya dengan air dingin. Ia dalam hati mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Luhan menoleh dan mengangguk pelan mengikuti Sehun di lorong.

Sehun berdeham pelan, "Hey kepala batu. Lain kali jangan bentak bosmu kalau benar-benar ingin mendapatkan pekerjaan ini"

Namja berambut coklat itu menatapnya bingung, "Aku tidak membentak—"

"Tuh kan. Sudah bilang iya aja, kenapa sih. Kepala batu" Luhan menghela napas panjang dan mengiyakan dengan suara yang dibuat-buat.

 _Menyebalkan_

Luhan melihat komentar di bawah foto itu, di foto yang sama sekali tidak istimewa. Hanya ada Sehun yang berpose manis. Sehun menulis di bawah foto itu:

 **Pernyataan untukmu yang pertama kali di publik. Apakah kamu mendengarnya? Apakah kamu mengetahuinya? Aku menunggu untuk tahu jawabannya.**

* * *

 **A.N :**

 **Selamat datang di FF kedua saya. And still Hunhan~**

 **Saya ga jago bikin judul, walaupun terlihat sederhana judulnya tapi sebenarnya mengandung arti lho di cerita hehe.**

 **Selamat membaca! Enjoy~**

 **FYI, saya ngefans banget sama Sooyoung SNSD jadi...yah dia selalu hadir di FF saya. Hehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two : Are you sure you dont remember me?**

 **MAIN CAST** Hunhan

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **2006**

Hari itu adalah hari Senin. Senin pagi pertama Sehun menjadi siswa SMA.

Perjalanan dari rumah ke sekolahnya terasa cukup sebentar bagi Sehun. Padahal waktu perjalanan ia tempuh sekitar 20 menit, bisa dikatakan letaknya cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Hati Sehun belum merasakan _euphoria_ yang berarti menjadi seorang siswa SMA. Alasanya adalah klasik, karena SMA Seungyoon bukanlah sekolah yang dia inginkan. Adalah kedua orang tuanya yang bersikeras menyekolahkan Sehun di sekolah ini. Mereka bilang masa depan Sehun akan cerah jika bersekolah disini.

Remaja usia lima belas tahun itu menghela napas panjang ketika akhirnya dia sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Pagar besi hitam menjulang didepannya dan diatasnya ada sebuah papan bertuliskan, Seung Yoon High School. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya dan untuk yang kesekian kali Sehun menghela napasnya.

"Hey! Kau yang memakai tas merah! Hey!" seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Sehun menoleh.

Dilihatnya seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat melempar senyum padanya. Wajahnya berkeringat tetapi tidak mengurangi senyumnya. Sehun melirik name tag-nya, Luhan. Seakan familiar.

"Hey, maaf mengaggetkanmu. Sebaiknya lepas topi itu jika kau tidak ingin mendapat masalah" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum. Sehun menatapnya tanpa berkedip, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sikap ramah melalui tatapannya. Sekitar beberapa detik, anak di depannya hanya nyengir lebar dan menggidikan bahunya. Luhan hanya ingin bersikap baik. "Aku serius" tambahnya. Wajahnya berubah serius dan tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Ia justru terlihat sangat imut jika memasang wajah seperti itu.

Kemudian ia melempar senyum sekali lagi dan melambai pada Sehun. ia berlari menyeruak kerumunan siswa yang juga terburu-buru masuk ke dalam sekolah. Sehun melepas topinya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Terlalu banyak aturan, keluhnya dalam hati.

* * *

Sehun menguap untuk yang kesekian kali. Ini benar-benar membosankan. Hari pertama masuk sekolah diisi dengan penyambutan siswa baru. Mungkin yang dimaksud penyambutan disini adalah kau harus mendengarkan ocehan guru dan kepala sekolah selama rentang satu jam. Siapa yang bilang ini penyambutan? Kalau yang tersaji adalah petuah-petuah nan kolot yang bisa bikin otak beku, apa tadi mereka bilang? Jalur masuk universitas? Atau apa tadi, sistem akselerasi? Hey! Aku siswa baru, belum siap untuk semua tetek bengek itu. Seharusnya mereka mengganti kata penyambutan dengan kata pembunuhan otak siswa baru.

"Hoam…." Sehun merentangkan tangannya lebar membuat _blazer_ nya terasa sempit di bagian perut. Anak disekitarnya melihat dengan pandangan jijik ke arah Sehun. Ia tidak peduli, mereka adalah budak-budak dari sistem pendidikan korea saat ini. _Aku Oh_ Sehun _, adalah siswa yang merdeka._ Tiba-tiba Aula riuh dengan tepuk tangan, anak di sebelah Sehun kemudian bangkit berdiri dan bertepuk tangan.

"Hey Jongin! Sedang apa kau? Ini bukan acara terakhir, cepat duduk! Ah bikin malu saja" anak disebelahnya menarik celananya –yang Sehun tahu bernama Jongin- agar ia kembali duduk. Nyatanya bukan hanya Sehun yang terihat malas untuk menghadiri acara seperti ini. Justru anak disebelahnya juga bertransformasi seperti zombie. Kantung matanya menggantung di matanya dan ia terus-terusan menguap juga. Kim Jongin, anak laki-laki yang berkulit agak gelap ternyata sudah tertidur dari awal acara.

"Ini adalah omong kosong, kenapa lama sekali" Anak disekitar mereka kemudian melempar tatapan jijik kepada Jongin, sama seperti yang mereka lakukan pada Sehun. "Hey, ada apa? Aku benar kan?" balas Jongin yang tertawa. Kemudian anak perempuan didepannya berdesis, seperti mengatakan 'Aku tidak ingin satu kelas dengannya'.

Jongin masih terus tertawa hingga ada seseorang yang akhirnya berteriak 'berisik!' padanya. Dia kemudian menjawab iya dengan dibuat-buat.

"Hey kau benar, ini membosankan" Sehun menyikut pinggang Jongin. Anak itu menatap Sehun dengan berbinar-binar. "Kenapa tidak kita nyalakan musik saja kemudian bersenang-senang?" Sehun mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya, Jongin menahan tawa. "Musik apa yang ingin kau mainkan?"

"Gangnam _Style_? Atau EXO?" sahut Jongin antusias. Tangannya membuat gerakan aneh, siap-saip bergoyang.

"Tidak, tidak. Bagaimana kalau _opening song_ kartun Pororo?" Jongin tertawa keras.

"Brillian!" sahutnya tak kalah keras, ia tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan. Mereka berdua tertawa riuh di bangku masing-masing. Tawa mereka terhenti ketika anak disebelah Jongin berteriak sambil menarik kerahnya.

"Ya, Kim Jongin! Akan ku adukan kau pada Ibumu!" Ancamannya berhasil membuat Jongin mati kutu. Ia kemudian menutup mulutnya rapat dan menatap Sehun seakan meminta maaf.

Kemudian Jongin berbisik, "Ki Junmyun, tetanggaku. Mulutnya bawel seperti wanita. Ibuku mengidolakan keluarganya. Aku selalu dikirim di sekolah yang sama dengannya. Dia itu mimpi buruk Sehun percaya padaku" Remaja berkulit gelap itu menepuk bahunya. Wajahnya memelas dan dahinya berkerut. Tiba-tiba Sehun iba padanya, tentu saja mimpi buruk ketika mendapati ada tetangga comel yang satu sekolah denganmu. Semua hal yang kau lakukan di sekolah akan diadukan kepada ibumu, tentu saja mimpi buruk.

"Jangan bilang dia juga mengadu pada Ibunya ketika ia mendapat nilai F di matematika dan menangis tersedu-sedu sampai satu bulan. Atau memang dia seperti itu? Banci sekali" desis Sehun. Jongin kini menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa. Dari sini ia bisa melihat daun telinga Junmyun yang memerah.

"Dia nanti dengar" saran Jongin.

"Tentu saja dengar, kupingnya kan dibayar dari Ibumu untuk mendengar percakapan kita" balas Sehun sengit. Jongin pun terpingkal-pingkal.

Begitu jika diceritakan bagaimana Sehun memulai harinya di SMA. Memulai persahabatannya dengan Kim Jongin, teman idiot satu-satunya di sekolah. Pertemuan pertama mereka adalah pada saat penyambutan siswa baru. Alih-alih mendengarkan petuah kepala sekolah, keduanya justru berbagi _earphone_ dan mendengarkan musik. Hari itu pertama kalinya Sehun merasa seperti terkutuk di dalam sekolahnya sendiri. Dan itu pertama kalinya Sehun bertemu dengan anak laki-laki berambut coklat yang sepertinya tidak bosan tersenyum. Anak laki-laki yang bahkan Sehun tidak tahu akan menjadi cinta pertamanya.

"Silahkan Luhan _sunbae_ untuk maju dan memberikan sambutannya" siswa kemudian riuh. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat itu berjalan malu-malu ke atas panggung. Terdengar beberapa pekikan kecil dari perempuan di baris depan. Luhan membungkuk dan tersenyum.

"Ah terimakasih, Yoon Suhye" sapanya kepada MC. Jongin kini menyikut rusuknya.

"Hey, dia cantik sekali ya. Sehun ah lihat, bahkan dia itu ketua OSIS di sekolah kita. Imut sekali" Jongin tiba-tiba melepas _earphone_ nya dan duduk tegak di kursinya. Sehun akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sosok mungil itu di atas panggung. Dia kemudian sadar bahwa anak itu adalah anak menegurnya di gerbang pagi tadi.

"Saya mengucapkan selamat datang kepada siswa baru di SMA Seung Yoon. Sungguh kehormatan bagi saya untuk menyambut kalian hari ini. Karena kalian adalah siswa-siswa terpilih dari penyeleksian yang dilakukan secara nasional. Jangan takut kalian akan melewatinya dengan baik, aku yakin. Di tahun keduaku pun aku masih suka khawatir, tetapi jika aku melihat tulisan di kamarku yang berisi mimpi-mimpiku, kemudian aku berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk bangkit kembali. Mimpi kalian, patut untuk diperjuangkan, dalam kondisi yang tidak mungkin sekalipun. Semangat ya!" Riuh kembali terdengar. Jongin pun kini bertepuk tangan, matanya lagi-lagi berbinar-binar. Hati Sehun pun terketuk ketika mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari anak itu. Disaat guru-guru dan kepala sekolah mencoba meyakinkan siswa baru ini dengan cara memaksa, berbicara _passing grade_ lah, berbicara hukuman jika kita tidak mengerjakan tugas lah, minimal nilai mata pelajaran lah, atau apalah tetek bengek itu. Justru Luhan memberi motivasi bagi mereka. Dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Ia memberikan motivasi yang beruntun. Entah kenapa Sehun merasa menyesal sempat menunjukkan sikap tidak ramah ketika anak itu tadi pagi.

"Terimakasih mungkin segitu saja yang bisa saya sampaikan, sekali lagi kalian semangat ya!" sapanya terakhir kali. "Oh iya untuk anak yang sedang mendegarkan musik di sana, semoga tadi kamu mendegar apa yang saya bicarakan ya" ia kemudian menunjuk Sehun. Ia menunjuk Sehun dari atas panggung. Garis bawah dan tebal, dia menunjuk Sehun dari atas panggung! Jongin gelagapan kemudian menyikut Sehun. Semua mata, termasuk guru-guru di sekolah menatap ke arahnya. Mungkin mereka sekarang berpikir akan menghukum siswa busuk ini yang berani-beraninya mendengarkan musik ketika ketua OSIS di sekolah sedang berdialog.

 _Lupakan saja soal bersikap ramah kepada Luhan. Lupakan saja._

* * *

"Juara kelas dua tahun berturut-turut" Jongin menopang dagu sambil menatap ke luar jendela. "Bagaimana dia bisa menyimpan otak jenius itu di dalam tengkoraknya yang kecil" Sehun memandang sengit ke arahnya. "Apa? Aku tidak salah bicara kan?"

Sehun menghela napas, "Yang buat aku ngeri adalah bagaimana kau mendeskripsikan tengkoraknya"

"Lihat saja wajahya mungil gitu, imut sekali. Tetapi punya otak yang luar biasa cerdas"

"Kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan Fans Club nya aja kalo gitu" dengus Sehun sebal. Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak mungkin, aku tidak terlalu menyukainya" Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke papan tulis. Alisnya berkerut berusaha mengerti pelajaran matematika hari ini. Keduanya, Jongin dan Sehun adalah dua anak yang selalu duduk di barisan paling belakang. Sejak kejadian pada acara penyambutan siswa baru seakan mereka telah dicap sebagai dua anak yang 'berbeda'.

Sehun lah yang selalu duduk tepat di sebelah jendela. Menurutnya pemadangan di luar lebih menarik ketimbang di dalam kelas. Hari ini justru Jongin yang lebih lama melihat keluar jendela. Sehun menoleh dan melirik, di luar sedang ada pertandingn bola basket. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Jongin tentu saja.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat terlihat sibuk membaca buku di tepi lapangan. Walaupun riuh terdengar, anak itu duduk di bangku penonton dengan tenang. Beberapa siswi terlihat bergerombol di sisi kanan bangku penonton, saling berbisik atau kadang tertawa sampai geli. Tentu saja bukan pemain basket yang mereka bicarakan, justru si anak yang sedang membaca buku itu.

Sehun sebenarnya bingung kenapa wanita banyak menyukainya, menurutnya Luhan tidak tampan sama sekali. Mungkin saja karena dia pintar? Tapi banyak yang pintar, puluhan, satu sekolah malah.

Ia kemudian menopang dagunya dan menatap Luhan lekat. Sesekali Luhan menoleh ke arah gerombolan wanita tersebut, membungkuk sedikit kemudian membaca lagi. Kemudian bel berbunyi, riuh suara kelas pun tidak menyadarkan Sehun. ia terus menatap Luhan yang masih asyik membaca walaupun pertandingan basket sudah berakhir, dia masih asyik membaca walaupun gerombolan wanita sudah pergi.

Jongin sudah bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Hey, Sehun aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Nanti kita ketemu di Kantin saja" serunya. Kemudian jongin berlalu keluar kelas yang kemudian disusul oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

Luhan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Sehun terus melihat gerak-geriknya. Ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun. Sesaat mata mereka benar-benar bertemu. Sehun gelagapan, tetapi ia masih menatap Luhan sambil menopang dagu. Air mukanya tetap datar walaupun tertangkap basah sedang melihat diam-diam. Kemudian senyum itu, senyum itu yang terkembang di wajah Luhan. Senyum itu yang membuat kerutan di sekitar matanya.

Mungkin Sehun tahu kenapa para wanita mengejar-ngejar Luhan. Luhan bukanlah laki-laki yang memiliki perawakan tinggi besar, tampan dan menawan. Bukan. Mungkin Sehun sedikit tahu alasan mereka yang jatuh cinta pada Luhan, iya mungkin Sehun sedikit tahu.

"Kenapa dia masih saja tersenyum padaku?" gumam Sehun pelan sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan keluar kelas.

* * *

"Dia semakin berlagak _bossy_ setelah menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS" sahut seseorang dari belakang Sehun, sepertinya kakak kelasnya. Ia tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya, mencuci muka. Kelas olahraga baru saja usai.

"Baru saja dia menyuruhku untuk meletakkan bola ke dalam keranjang. Kalian percaya itu? Menyuruh Kris si kapten mengembalikan bola. Dia punya nyali lagi sekarang. Belum puas ya kita _bully_ dia habis-habisan tahun kemarin?"

"Jangan begitu Kris, hati-hati kamu bisa naksir" sahut seseorang lagi. Mereka datang bergerombol, sama-sama membasuh muka masing-masing di bawah air yang mengalir. Sehun melirik sekilas, sepertinya mereka habis bermain bola basket.

" _Michosseo_?" suaranya berat dan terdengar sombong. "Aku normal, tidak seperti dia"

"Fans Club nya kali ini tidak diisi dengan wanita saja. Sudah ada lima belas anak laki-laki yang bergabung, adik kelas kita semua"

"Maksudmu apa bicara seperti itu?" raung Kris.

"Kukira kau akan tertarik" Kris menoyor kepalanya dari belakang. Sehun tahu karena mendengar anak itu berteriak aduh! karena kepalanya terbentur dinding kran.

"Jangan asal kalau bicara. Si pecundang itu, jadi perempuan sekalipun aku tidak mau!" Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, membiarkan tetes air jatuh ke lehernya. Kini wajahnya sudah sepenuhnya basah. Angin lembut berhembus mengenai pipinya, membuat pipinya dingin.

Kris dan teman-temannya menoleh ke arahnya. Setidaknya ada empat anak laki-laki disana, betubuh tinggi besar, masih mengenakan seragam olahraga dan agak sedikit berkeringat. "Hey, siapa kau? Ini westafel kita. Anak baru ya?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki di sebelah kananya, yang kepalanya baru saja terbentur dengan dinding. Sehun bergeming.

Kris mendecak pelan, "Iya sepertinya dia anak baru" dia meneliti wajah Sehun dari dekat, dilihatnya lamat-lamat. "Hey sebentar, kau itu yang cari ribut dengan kita waktu itu kan? Wah sialan, ngapain disini! Kau bersekolah disini! Sial sekali" Kris membelakakan matanya, suaranya naik dua oktaf. Sehun bahkan tidak bisa mengingat satu pun dari mereka. "Hey! Juhyuk! Anak ini yang waktu menyelamatkan si Luhan brengsek itu, ingat tidak? Waktu kita dapat hukuman di libuaran musim panas!" Kris mencoba mencari pendukung.

Anak yang bernama Juhyuk itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, terlihat sedang berpikir. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menyahut, "Wah iya si sialan nih!" teriaknya sambil membuat gerakan menendang, walaupun tendangannya sama sekali tidak sampai se _inchi_ pun di tubuh Sehun.

"Hey! Mau apa kau sekarang! Sini ribut sama kita!" Sehun memperhatikan semua anak tersebut. Tapi tak satu pun ia ingat kapan ia pernah bertemu mereka. Halusinasi apa yang sebenarnya mereka buat di tempurung kepala mereka. Ia berusaha mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Aku tidak mengenal kali-" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Juhyuk sudah menarik kerahnya. Kaki Sehun sedikit terangkat karena Juhyuk jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Gak usah silat lidah. Kamu takut?"

"Kalian abis ngobat? Lagi pake narkoba?"

"Sialan! Kau bilang apa?" kini Kris yang mendorong bahunya keras. Sehun terhuyung ke belakang dan pinggannya terbentur dinding kran. "Habisi dia" Kris dan Juhyuk sangat bernafsu ingin meninju wajah Sehun saat itu juga. Kedua sisanya hanya menonton dan saling pandang satu sama lain.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukannya disini Kris, tidak lagi setelah liburan musim panas kemarin kita kena hukuman" desis salah satunya tepat di telinga Kris. Kris memicingkan matanya dan tidak percaya bahkan dia dinasehati, tetapi ia percaya bahwa temannya benar juga.

Rahang Juhyuk mengeras dan menarik kerah kemeja Sehun lebih dalam, "Habis ka-"

"Priiiiiiit! Priiiiiit!" setidaknya terdengar suara peluit berkali-kali. Sampai kuping kesemua anak laki-laki itu sakit. Kris mengernyitkan wajahnya dan menatap buas ke sekeliling.

"Tidak boleh ada yang berkelahi di sekolah!" suara itu, suara lembut nan nyaring yang sepertinya Sehun kenal, sepertinya Sehun kenal. Dari sisi lapangan berlari seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat, wajahnya merah padam, entah karena sinar matahari atau memang menahan marah. "Maaf, tapi aku minta kalian hentikan sekarang atau akan kuadukan ke kesiswaan" desisinya sambil bertolak pinggang. Luhan dengan wajah super imutnya, terlihat sekali marahnya dibuat-buat. Bisa dikatakan, wajahnya sangat tidak cocok sama sekali untuk melakukan tindakan antagonis.

Juhyuk melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah Sehun, menatap lurus ke Luhan. "Jangan marah cantik, kau terlihat sangat jelek sekali" pelan tapi pasti, Juhyuk berjalan ke arah Luhan. Tangannya kemudian menyentuh pipi Luhan yang tadinya sudah merah padam, kini tambah merah hampir keunguan. Anak itu menutup bibirnya rapat. Matanya membelalak kaget. Ia sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk menyingkirkan tangan itu dari pipinya. Sehun dapat melihat kedua tangannya terkepal kencang di sampingnya.

Kris terpingkal-pingkal melihat Juhyuk, "Lihat kan bagaimana pecundangnya ketua OSIS kita. Dirayu dikit juga leleh. Murahan" Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak. Juhyuk kemudian mengecup salah satu pipi Luhan.

"Sampai ketemu nanti Luhan, tolong jangan adukan kami. Dah sayang" rahang Luhan mengeras dan matanya masih membulat. Keempat anak basket itu kemudian meninggalkan mereka. Kris tertawa tidak berhenti sambil menepuk bahu Juhyuk dan berseru, 'Pintar sekali Juhyuk, modus baru kita biar dia tutup mulut!'

Setelah mereka sudah di kejauhan, wajah Luhan kembali rileks. Ia kemudian terduduk dan menekuk lututnya. Sungguh, dia takut sekali dengan mereka. Sungguh, Luhan tadi berusaha dan mencoba terlihat seberani mungkin dan sungguh Luhan sama sekali tidak ingin dicium oleh Juhyuk. Kepalanya tiba-tiba pening.

" _Neo gwaenchana_?" tanyanya pelan pada Sehun.

"Jangan coba selamatkan aku lagi. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri" sebenarnya banyak pertanyaan di pikiran Sehun. Kenapa Juhyuk berani sekali mencium pipi Luhan? Atau memang benar apa yang mereka bicarakan bahwa Luhan itu tidak normal? Apa mungkin maksudnya tidak normal itu….

"Anggap saja aku ini balas budi" Luhan kembali berdiri lagi.

"Balas budi?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan, "Kalau aku ingat aku tidak akan bertanya" Luhan merasa antara sedih dan bingung.

"Kau menyelamatkan ku dari mereka, musim panas lalu. Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, membuat pola yang tidak karuan "Kita bertemu di ruang kelas lantai tiga. Kau, kau, saat itu sedang tes kesehatan di sini, lalu dokumenmu tertinggal" bagaimana Sehun bisa lupa kejadian dua bulan yang lalu? Luhan bertanya dalam hati.

"Dokumen? Tes kesehatan?" ia memegang dagunya dan menatap ke atas, mengigat-ingat.

Memorinya kemudian berjalan mundur, mencari celah diantara jutaan memori lainnya apakah benar dia pernah bertemu dengan Luhan sebelumnya. Kemudian adegan itu terulang dalam benaknya, seorang anak yang sedang menangis di dalam kelas sambil menyapu. Seseorang yang bernama…

" _Hey Luhan! Cepat bersihkan! Kami kembali sudah rapi ya! Awas kau" seorang anak tinggi besar keluar dari sebuah kelas, ia mengangkat tinjunya ke udara. Sambil terbahak-bahak ia keluar dari kelas dan diikuti beberapa temannya. Yang Sehun tahu saat itu adalah bahwa tidak semua siswa SMA Seungyoon baik dan cemerlang ternyata. Ada juga yang busuk seperti mereka._

 _Sehun yakin sekali ia meninggalkan dokumen pendaftarannya di kelas itu. Ia kaget ketika melongok ke dalam kelas ada seseorang yang sedang menyapu dalam keadaan menangis. Sekilas ia melihat wajahnya lebam di bagian kiri, itu pasti rasanya sakit._

 _Sehun masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dan membuat anak itu terlonjak kaget. Ia menjatuhkan sapunya ke lantai. Matanya sembab dan pipinya basah. "Ah, maaf"_

 _Sehun yakin sekali ia adalah korban bullying dari anak tinggi besar yang keluar dari kelas barusan. "Maaf, apakah aku menganggumu? Dokumen ku ketinggalan" Sehun bertanya sehalus mungkin, kemudian anak itu mengangguk pelan._

" _Tidak apa-apa, silahkan cari" Ia mengusap pipinya yang basah. Telapak tangannya kotor, sehingga bercak kecoklatan itu menempel pada pipinya._

 _Sehun memeriksa semua meja, melongok ke dalam laci dibawahnya. Sedangkan Luhan kemudian melanjutkan menyapu lantai. "Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan apa yang mereka suruh" tiba-tiba kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Ia kemudian melirik Luhan yang tiba-tiba berhenti menyapu._

" _Aku tidak punya pilihan lain"_

" _Tentu saja kau punya, kau punya dua pilihan. Bertahan atau melawan. Iya kan?" Sehun memicingkan matanya, di meja paling belakang dekat dengan jendela sebuah map biru terselip di antara jendela._

" _Aku…aku…" suaranya terbata-bata menjawab. Tangannya mencengkram gagang sapu dengan kuat._

 _Sehun meraih map biru itu dan memeriksanya, benar saja itu adalah dokumen-dokumen penting untuk mendaftar di Seung Yoon. Ibunya akan marah besar jika ketahuan dia menghilangkannya, ia mengecek satu-satu kelengkapan dokumen itu "Kau seharusnya tidak takut dengan mereka. Justru mereka yang pecundang" Luhan kini menatapnya kaget. "Aku tahu tidak mudah masuk sekolah ini, kau pasti punya mimpi besar sehingga daftar disini. Ketika kau justru takut kepada mereka, bukannya kau seharusnya malu pada mimpimu? Kau sudah melewati semua ujian masuk, melewati semua tetek bengek yang sekolah ini berikan, jangan mau berakhir jadi babu mereka disini. Yang kamu perlu lakukan adalah melawan" Sehun meraih sampah di dalam laci meja, kemudian melanjutkan ke meja yang lain, setelah tangannya penuh dengan sampah ia kemudian melemparkannya diatas meja guru. Hasil sapuan Luhan pun ia acak-acak dengan kakinya. "Kalau kau tidak tahu arti melawan, sekarang aku tunjukkan"_ Sehun _meraih sapu di genggaman Luhan dan melemparnya ke ujung ruangan._ Luhan _mematung._

 _Tak satu kata pun keluar dari mulut Luhan. Beberapa kali ia membuka dan menutup mulutnya justru yang ada hanyalah tiupan karbondioksida. Sehun dengan membabi buta menendang tempat sampah dan membuat benda itu terjatuh dan segala isinya berhamburan keluar. "Kau mau coba?" tanya Sehun sambil terus mengacak-acak sampah. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu alasan kenapa anak ini bisa dibully, tetapi rasanya jika membantu balas dendam sedikit boleh kan ya? Luhan dengan ragu dan canggung kemudian mengikuti Sehun. Sampah didepannya ia tendang kesana kemari. "Kenapa tertawa?" tanpa Luhan sadari, sebenarnya ia tertawa dari tadi. Entah tertawa karena apa. Rasanya ada kelegaan terselip disana. Sehun memperhatikan anak disebelahnya yang kini tertawa lepas, mau tidak mau ia ikut tersenyum juga._

" _Ada apa ini?!" anak itu telah kembali. Ia mengenakan seragam basketnya dan melotot kepada mereka berdua. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Luhan apa ini!" ia menutup pintu dengan keras hingga kacanya bergetar, Sehun meraih bahu Luhan yang ikut bergetar._

" _Lawan" desis Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan._

 _Sehun sama sekali tidak menyangka maksud melawan ala Luhan adalah mengeluarkan pasal-pasal dan undang-undang hukum korea tentang perilaku bully, tetapi itulah yang ia lakukan. Dengan wajah imutnya ia berteriak keras tepat di wajah Kris dan mempreteli Kris dengan pasal-pasal tersebut, mengancam anak tinggi besar itu akan ia masukkan ke penjara jika ia membullynya lagi._

 _Tetapi Sehun juga senang ketika melihat Luhan menerobos keluar kelas dari gerombolan anak basket itu dan memanggil guru kesiswaan detik itu juga. Sehun melihat bagaimana akhirnya guru kesiswaan itu murka bukan main dan menempeleng satu-satu kepala mereka. Sehun juga melihat bagaimana_ Kris _melihatnya dengan tatapan dendam dari sudut kelas dan Sehun juga melihat bagaimana Luhan tersenyum padanya. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, seakan ragu apa yang dilakukannya sudah benar atau belum. Padahal Sehun sudah tidak sabar melihat adegan Luhan meninju satu-satu gerombolan itu, tetapi yah Luhan memang bijak kan? Karena tidak ada gunanya melawan kekerasan dengan kekerasan._

 _._

 _._

"Ini untukmu" Sehun merasakan dingin menjalar di pipinya. Ia kemudian memandang Luhan di sebelahnya yang menempelkan minuman dingin di wajahnya. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sehun kemudian meraih minuman itu.

" _Cola_ " jawab Luhan masih tersenyum. Sehun memperhatikan lamat-lamat benda kaleng di tangannya, bibirnya menyuggingkan senyum sedikit. Kejadian hari itu…

.

.

" _Iya aku tahu ini cola. Tapi apa maksudnya?" anak di depannya hanya nyengir lebar, air mata mengering di pipinya dan hanya meninggalkan jejak kecoklatan disana._

" _Cola sebagai ucapan terimakasih" jawabnya pelan sambil tersenyum._

" _Berterimakasih lah pada dirimu sendiri" Luhan masih tersenyum, matanya bulat dan hidungnya mungil, bulu matanya lentik sekali, Sehun yakin ia belum pernah melihat anak laki-laki secantik itu._

" _Aku_ Luhan _, tingkat satu" ia kemudian menyodorkan tangannya._

"Sehun _, Oh_ Sehun _" tanpa_ Sehun _tahu_ Luhan _mengingat nama itu di kepalanya. Mematri nama itu dalam ingatan yang paling dalam. Berharap kejadian apapun ia tidak boleh melupakan nama itu._ Luhan _merasakan degupan jantung yang luar biasa ketika tangan_ Sehun _bersentuhan dengan tangannya. Hangat menjalar di tubuhnya._

 _._

 _._

"Aku ingat. Aku sekarang sudah ingat" Luhan tersenyum lebar disampingnya.

"Benarkah?" Sehun mengangkat kaleng colanya. "Kau akan bilang ini sebagai ucapan terimakasih kan? Seperti waktu itu"

Luhan mengangguk antusias dan matanya berbinar, "Syukurlah kau ingat" katanya kini sambil tertawa. "Aku Luhan" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, Luhan benar-benar mengulang kejadian hari itu.

"Sehun, Oh Sehun"

"Selamat bertemu kembali Oh Sehun" seperti hari itu, berjabat tangan dan saling melempar senyum. Yang berbeda kini adalah jantung keduanya yang sama-sama berdegup hebat, menendang rongga dada mereka seakan-akan ingin keluar.

Bagi Sehun, senyum Luhan itu adalah suatu keindahan tiada tara, bagaimana laki-laki bisa secantik itu?

Bagi Luhan, bertemu lagi dengan cinta pertamanya adalah kebahagiaan yang luar biasa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Annyeong ^^**

 **Part ketiga ini masih flashback nya Hunhan ketika di SMA ya. Mungkin baru chapter kelima baru bisa mulai cerita present (now) nya.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Part Three : When Luhan falling in love.**

 **(Past) 2006**

Luhan tidak tahu alasannya kenapa ia begitu cepat jatuh cinta untuk seorang Oh Sehun. untuk seorang yang baru ditemuinya satu kali. Jangan tanya soal definisi jatuh cinta yang sebenarnya pada remaja itu, karena sebenarnya ia belum pernah merasakannya sebelumnya. Yang Luhan tahu adalah jika ia sudah pulang dalam keadaan senyum-senyum sendiri sambil memikirkan wajah orang itu, tidak lain tidak bukan pasti dia bisa jadi sangat menyukainya, bisa jadi ia jatuh cinta, iya kan? Mereka bilang jatuh cinta itu terkadang butuh proses yang lama dan selalu penuh dengan pelangi dan hal-hal yang manis di dalamnya. Tapi Luhan membutuhkan satu hari dan beberapa menit untuk menyukai seorang Oh Sehun. Jangan tanya kenapa, karena jatuh cinta itu tidak butuh alasan.

Sepulangnya pada hari itu ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan anak laki-laki yang telah meyakinkannya, membuat Luhan berani untuk melawan Kris dan teman-temannya. Luhan menganggap Sehun itu sangat sangat keren sekali. Walaupun umurnya satu tahun dibawah Luhan, ia terlihat cukup dewasa.

Sepulangnya dari sekolah hari itu Luhan terus tersenyum selama perjalanan ke rumah. Wajahnya agak lebam di bagian kiri, pipinya, bajunya dan sebagian tubuhnya agak kotor karena sempat memunguti sampah di lapangan, tapi tidak apa. Dengan senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya, anak itu tahu bahwa semuanya itu bukan masalah besar. Bahwa rasa sakitnya sudah tertutupi oleh rasa bahagianya. Beginilah bagaimana para remaja jatuh cinta, kadang berubah jadi bodoh.

Ia berjalan seperti melayang, berlari, ingin rasanya cepat-cepat bertemu dengan anak itu lagi. Sesampainya di rumah Luhan langsung bergegas untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Setelah itu tidak ada aktivitas berarti, ia hanya terbaring diam diatas kasurnya. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang ditempeli oleh sticker-sticker menyala. Merah, hijau, dan biru memenuhi kamarnya. Lampu kamarnya ia biarkan mati. Karena Luhan tidak bisa tidur dalam keadaan menyala, ia tidak nyaman ketika tidur ada cahaya yang seperti menusuk-nusuk matanya.

"Oh Sehun"

Mengucap nama itu lagi membuatnya membenamkan kepalanya di bantal. Sungguh ia sebenarnya malu pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan meskipun Luhan ingat dengan jelas tentang Oh Sehun, tetapi sepertinya anak yang satunya lagi tidak. Sehun sama sekali tidak mengingatnya, benarkah? Hati Luhan seakan ingin loncat ketika ia melihat orang yang dicarinya perlahan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Mengenakan topi yang hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya, lantas tidak membuat Luhan tidak mengenalinya. Wajahnya sangat Luhan ingat, dagunya runcing, mata yang sedikit sayu, alis yang tebal dan simetris dan tubuhnya yang berperawakan tinggi kurus. Luhan tentu saja ingat.

Keberanian itu menyuruhnya sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, hingga akhirnya ia berani memanggil anak itu. "Hey! Kau yang memakai tas merah! Hey!"

Matanya menatap Luhan. Luhan mengharapkan pertemuan keduanya itu lebih berkesan. Nyatanya Sehun hanya menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun. Jangankan ingat namanya, pasti dia sama sekali tidak mengingat wajah Luhan.

Ketika ia bertatapan sekali lagi, jantung Luhan seakan ingin keluar. Dug-dug-dug, meronta dan mengetuk rusuknya. Rasanya bukan waktu yang tepat untuk salah tingkah. Luhan berjanji pagi itu, walaupun sedih namun dia senang. Tentu saja dia tidak ingat, kejadiannya kan sebulan yang lalu, pikir Luhan dalam hati. Ada niatan untuk memulai percakapan, "Hey Sehun, masih ingat denganku? Anak yang kau bantu melawan pem _bully_ nya?" tetapi urung Luhan lakukan. Tangannya sudah berkeringat.

Mungkin akan aku coba lain kali…

Hey, Sehun…

Yang kini hanya bisa ia ucapkan dalam hati.

* * *

Sehun mengangkat benda kotak itu tinggi-tinggi seolah khawatir tentang isi dalam kotak itu. Dilihatnya lamat-lamat.

" _Eomma_! Ini ada kado di depan pintu!" teriaknya dari teras rumah.

"Untuk siapa sayang?" Sehun memutar bola matanya, dia sama sekali tidak menyukai panggilan itu. Ibunya berteriak lagi dari dalam rumah. "Coba kamu lihat ada suratnya tidak"

Sehun meneliti kado itu, berpita merah jambu dan terbungkus kertas kado berwarna hitam. Ukurannya lumayan besar, ia meneliti lagi dan tidak menemukan apapun.

Kemudian dia berteriak," _Eomma_ ak-" sesaat matanya menangkap amplop merah jambu yang terselip diantara daun pintu. Tangannya meraih amplop itu dan menemukan namanya di depan amplop.

 **To : Oh Sehun Oppa**

Alisnya berkerut kemudian ia membukanya dan membaca surat di dalamnya.

 **Oppa, semoga benda ini bermanfaat. Kemarin aku melihatmu tidak mengenakan payung sehabis latihan, padahal hujan deras sekali dan kau menerobos. Aku khawatir kau jatuh sakit, jadi aku akan membelikannya satu untukmu.**

 **Keep healthy oppa, kami tidak sabar menunggu saat debut kamu tiba.**

Sehun membelalakan matanya, mencoba mengulang kembali kalimat di dalam surat itu. Bulu kuduknya merinding tanpa sebab. Ada seseorang yang tahu kalau dia _trainee_ di _agency_ itu. Bahkan dia menyebutkan kata 'kami' di akhir suratnya. Berarti bukan hanya satu orang, tetapi kemungkinan lebih.

Sehun mengerang pelan, entah harus senang atau bagaimana. Tetapi yang jelas ia merasa ngeri karena anak perempuan ini bahkan tahu rumahnya dimana. Dia mengikutiku atau bagaimana? Kepala Sehun berdenyut pelan.

Sehun membuka kado itu dan mendapati sebuah payung berwarna hitam. Ia membuka payung itu dan terdapat tulisan besar di payung tersebut. Adalah tulisan namanya. "Oh Sehun _Fighting_ " yang ditulis besar di sekeliling payung, berwarna emas.

Sehun menghela napasnya, sungguh tidak percaya bahkan dia mendapatkan kado dari 'fans'nya. bahkan dia belum tahu kapan waktu debutnya, atau apakah ia jadi debut? Sehun tidak tahu.

Sebenarnya payung adalah hadiah konyol. Bukannya Sehun tidak punya tetapi ia ini pelupa. Tidak pernah membawa payung kalau tidak diingatkan oleh ibunya.

"Sehun ah? Untuk siapa jadinya?" Ibunya sudah berdiri di depan pintu, ia masih mengenakan celemek berwarna merah jambu.

"Eh, ini untukku" Ibunya menatapnya heran. "Ada seseorang yah, dia sepertinya tahu aku jadi _trainee_ disana" Ibunya tersenyum dan menyentuh bahunya.

"Bagus dong, biar kamu semangat" Sehun mengangkat alisnya.

" _Eomma,_ jangan buat aku bingung. Sebenarnya _eomma_ mendukung aku atau tidak sih jadi penyanyi? Kemarin _eomma_ bilang lebih baik sekolah di Seungyoon biar aku dapet univ bagus. Sekarang _eomma_ malah nyuruh aku semangat berlatih" tanya Sehun cepat. Ibunya, Oh Seunmi hanya bisa tersenyum. Sehun meneliti air muka ibunya yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Pendidikan itu penting Sehun. Pendidikan harus didahulukan. Kau kan sudah tahu bagaimana _appa_ menjelaskan ini kepadamu" balasnya sedikit tegas. Sehun mengangguk pelan dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan memasukkan payung ke dalam tas. Seunmi tahu pasti dia sudah malas mendengar nasihat di pagi hari. Tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi, ini semua untuk kebaikannya. "Kemarin wali kelasmu menelpon _eomma_ " Sehun mendongak.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Dia bilang kau tidak mengerjakan tugas matematika dua kali dan nilaimu hancur" Seunmi menyunggingkan senyum sedikit, tangannya berjalan menyapu poni hitam anak laki-lakinya. Dia melakukannya agar Sehun tahu bahwa dia sebenarnya tidak marah setelah mendengar berita itu.

"Aku bukannya tidak mengerjakannya tapi aku telat mengumpulkan, dan itu cuma telat beberapa menit, mereka terlalu berlebihan"

Seunmi menggangguk pelan. "Baiklah, baiklah _eomma_ mengerti. Tapi masalah nilai hancur itu…sepertinya kau butuh tutor ya?" tanyanya pelan. "Aku yang cari atau…"

"Aku saja yang cari, banyak yang pintar di sekolah" balasnya sigap. Seunmi mengangguk pelan, tidak ingin memaksa Sehun lebih lanjut.

"Baiklah, cari tutormu, bawa dia ke rumah. Mau _yeoja_ mau _namja_ aku akan memperlakukannya seperti anakku sendiri" Seunmi mengecup pelan keningnya, Sehun mengernyit. "Cepat pergi ke sekolah, dah sayang" Sehun mengernyit lagi untuk yang kesekian kali dan berjalan keluar halaman setelah berteriak 'Aku berangkat!'

Padahal Sehun sama sekali tidak tahu harus meminta bantuan kepada siapa, tidak mungkin kepada si idiot Jongin kan? Mereka aja kemarin nyontek. Atau Junmyeon yang anak professor dan guru itu? Ah nanti justru jadi Junmyeon yang suka ngadu ke ibunya. Dia menggeleng pelan,sama sekali belum menemukan jalan keluar.

* * *

Jongin mengerang pelan ketika ia melihat _list_ tugas dan pekerjaan rumah yang harus mereka kerjakan selama seminggu ke depan. Bukan karena ia tidak mempunyai waktu, tetapi yang justru ia takutkan adalah bagaimana ia bisa mengerjakan tugas itu dengan benar.

" _Eottokae_? Bagaimana aku bisa mengerjakan ini semua?" Ia kemudian membanting tasnya diatas meja yang menyebabkan beberapa anak di kantin kemudian menoleh ke mereka berdua. Jongin menunduk malu.

"Aku akan ambilkan makanan, kau tunggu disni" Sehun berinisiatif yang kala itu melihat wajah Jongin yang semakin lesu. SMA Seungyoon benar-benar memberikan yang terbaik untuk murid-muridnya, Sehun tidak kaget lagi ketika melihat deretan makanan kini hanya didominasi oleh sayur-sayuran dan hanya satu protein tersedia yaitu telur rebus. Tangannya ingin meraih pudding strawberry yang terlihat kesepian di ujung meja, tetapi ada satu telapak tangannya justru menyentuh tangannya. Tangan mereka bertemu, Luhan buru-buru menariknya. Ia merasakan hangat naik ke pipinya.

"Luhan?" Anak laki-laki itu terlihat sedikit kaget kemudian setelah tahu ternyata itu Sehun senyum langsung terkembang di wajahnya

"Sehun?" Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Ini buat kamu aja" Luhan menunjuk pudding di depan mereka.

Sehun menggidikkan bahunya, " _Anniya_ , Jongin dan aku bisa berantem kalau cuma ada satu pudding" Sehun mengisyratkan dengan kepalanya, seakan menunjuk Jongin. Anak laki-laki berkulit gelap itu membenamkan wajahnya diantara lengannya. "Dan _mood_ dia sedang tidak bagus" tambah Sehun. Sehun menatapnya seakan meyakinkan. Luhan tahu bahwa jika ia tidak ingin berantem dengan Jongin hanya karena sebuah pudding, seharusnya Sehun tidak mengambil pudding ini sejak awal.

"Baiklah, aku ambil ini" kata Luhan sambil meraih pudding tersebut, tersipu malu. "Ng…kalau begitu aku pergi dulu…" katanya terbata-bata. Sehun melihat Luhan tersenyum tipis dan berlalu menuju mejanya.

Sehun mengambil dua kotak susu sambil melihat Luhan berjalan mengitari kantin. Gerak-geriknya kaku dan seperti orang yang kebingungan.

"Luhan!" anak yang dipanggil menoleh. "Mau makan bersama?" tanyanya ragu yang justru dibalas dengan anggukan cepat oleh Luhan.

Kentara sekali bagaimana Luhan terlihat bingung dan canggung ketika mereka makan di meja yang sama. Yang Sehun tidak adalah Jongin yang tiba-tiba matanya langsung berbinar dan menjadi cerewet dalam beberapa menit. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu dia terlihat seperti orang yang depresi.

"Aku Luhan" sapanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Jongin menyambutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu ketua OSIS mau makan bareng kita" Jongin memakan buah apelnya dan berbicara seperti orang yang sedang kumur-kumur, Luhan terkekeh pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalian terlihat…ramah" Jongin tertawa, air buah itu turun ke dagunya. Sehun memandangnya jijik, kemudian melemparkan tisu ke arah wajahnya.

" _Mian_ , dia emang suka begitu" kata Sehun.

"Tentu saja aku ramah, kalau yang ini kayaknya tidak" timpal Jongin sambil menunjuk Sehun. "Aku tidak percaya, bahkan kau sudah berkenalan dengan Luhan. Aku kira kau sama sekali tidak menyukainya sejak dia negur kamu di atas panggung" Sehun memandanganya sengit. Dari wajahnya terlihat Luhan kaget mendengar pernyataan Jongin.

Mengetahui ia telah salah bicara Jongin langsung tertawa, "Itu—itu tadi becanda Luhan ah. Itu tidak benar, ia sebenarnya.."

" _Anni, gwaenchana_ " timpal Luhan cepat. Sehun menarik kerah Jongin dan menyentil dahinya, kemudian anak itu teriak kesakitan. Mau tak mau Luhan tertawa melihat kelakuan dua anak di depannya. Jongin terus-terusan mengumpat.

" _Hyung, appo_ " Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Luhan dan ia menunjuk dahinya. Ia memasang wajah semelas mungkin dan memajukkan bibirnya. _Aegyo_ yang sangat menyakitkan mata bagi Sehun. Sehun menarik kerahnya lagi, menyebabkan anak itu agak terhuyung ke belakang. Luhan tertawa sampai matanya berair.

"Nih obatin!" Sehun mengelus dahi Jongin yang kemudian dia sentil lagi. Jongin mengerang.

"Aku suka…" Luhan tertawa sambil memegang perutnya, sesaat Sehun melihat anak itu yang wajahnya memerah karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Aku suka Jongin memanggilku _Hyung_ " tambahnya sambil menyeka matanya yang berair.

Jongin nyengir lebar di depannya, menunjukkan wajah kemenangan kepada Sehun.

" _Hyung, hyung, hyung_ " ledek Jongin.

Sehun tidak tahu kapan Jongin menjadi semenyenangkan dan tiba-tiba bersikap imut seperti ini, mungkin karena idolanya, Luhan sedang makan bersama mereka hari ini. Tetapi yang Sehun tahu adalah bahwa Luhan sangat menikmati waktunya dengan mereka. Apa yang salah sebenarnya dengan Luhan tadi, kenapa dia ragu dan kikuk ketika mencari meja untuk makan?

Sesaat mata Luhan menatap ke arahnya, yang bodohnya Sehun waktu itu sedang melakukan hal yang sama. Mata mereka bertemu, bertaut, hanya bisa bicara dalam diam dan sergapan tatapan. Luhan tersenyum dan Sehun menunduk malu, mengaduk-ngaduk makanan di depannya.

Bahwa Sehun bisa melihat dalam tatapan itu, Luhan sedang berterimakasih padanya. Entah untuk apa. Dan sejak kapan Sehun bisa membaca tatapan mata seseorang?

Luhan itu, wajah itu dan senyum itu bagaikan buku yang terbuka, yang bisa kau baca kalimatnya satu-satu. Luhan itu bagai buku yang terbuka, yang ketika kau baca akan kamu temukan berbagai macam _clue_ dengan mudahdi dalamnya. Luhan itu membiarkan ekspresinya dapat Sehun baca. Apakah benar seperti itu? Pikirannya pecah kembali ketika Jongin mulai membuat beberapa _jokes_ yang akhirnya membuat Luhan terpingkal-pingkal. Sehun tidak tahu apakah akan bertahan sabar dengan kebodohan Jongin sampai kelas tiga nanti. Ia tidak yakin.

* * *

"Kemana kamu tadi Luhan ah?" seorang anak laki-laki menyentuh bahunya, alis Luhan berkerut ketika merunut satu-satu tumpukan buku di depannya, belum sempat menoleh. _Namja_ di depannya sudah paham, bahwa Luhan memang sulit diganggu ketika sedang di perpustakaan. Ia kemudian mengambil kursi dan duduk di depannya. "Kau yakin akan membaca itu semua?" tanyanya sambil melihat lima tumpukan buku tebal di depan Luhan. Rambutnya hitam legam, perawakannya mungil, hampir sama dengan Luhan. Yang menjadi khas wajahnya adalah bibir tipis dan matanya yang kecil.

"Maaf Baekhyuni" Luhan akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dari tumpukan buku. Poni coklatnya jatuh tidak beraturan di dahinya. Baekhyun meraihnya dan merapikan beberapa helai. "Aku tadi makan siang" jawabnya polos, Baekhyun tertawa pelan.

"Tentu saja Luhan ah. Tetapi tadi kami justru tidak menemukanmu di ruang OSIS" Luhan gelagapan. Baekhyun adalah sahabat terdekatnya sejak kelas sepuluh. Keduanya adalah teman sekelas termasuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Luhan dulunya adalah _staff_ OSIS. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada di divisi yang sama, yaitu Bahasa dan Seni. Sedangkan Luhan berada di divisi Kedispilinan.

Sejak naik ke tingkat dua, mereka sudah jarang sekali bertemu. Karena kelas mereka kini berbeda, Luhan masuk 11-1, Baekhyun 11-2 dan Chanyeol merosot masuk ke kelas 11-6. Adalah janji mereka agar selalu _keep in touch,_ supaya persahabatan mereka tetap erat. Berlebihan memang, mengingat Baekhyun dan Luhan yang kelasnya justru berdampingan. Tetapi kendalanya adalah jadwal yang berbeda. Dan SMA Seungyoon tidak bergurau sama sekali tentang mendidik siswanya menjadi murid yang berintelegensi tinggi dan disiplin, lihat saja jadwal kelas mereka yang _hectic_ itu.

Weekend Luhan sama sekali tidak yakin dapat meluangkan waktunya, mengingat ia juga mempunyai kewajiban sebagai ketua OSIS, yang terkadang menyita waktunya lebih banyak. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan kepengurusan karena alasan yang klasik, tidak ingin menganggu jam belajar mereka. Hal ini membuat semakin jarang mereka bertemu.

Maka dari itu ketiganya membuat sebuah perjanjian, sebuah ritual penting yang mempertemukan mereka. Setiap hari rabu mereka akan bertemu dan makan siang bersama. Karena ketiganya terkadang menghabiskan waktu istirahat berbeda-beda, dan tidak selalu ke kantin, terkadang Luhan harus mengambil makan siang di istirahat kedua, yaitu sekitar jam tiga. Atau Baekhyun yang selalu membawa bekal ke sekolah, jarang sekali terlihat di kantin. karena Luhan selalu berada di ruang OSIS maka mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang disana setiap hari Rabu.

Hari ini Luhan kali pertama Luhan mengingkari pertemuan mereka, bukan tanpa sebab. Adalah janjinya kepada chanyeol untuk membiarkan mereka bertemu berdua sehari saja. Sejak kelas sepuluh Chanyeol sudah naksir berat dengan Baekhyun. Dan kemarin adalah pemenuhan janjinya kepada sahabatnya yang bertubuh tinggi itu. Luhan hanya bisa nyengir lebar melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Disuruh Chanyeol ya?" tanyanya sambil menopang dagu. Luhan tidak mengiyakan. "Jangan gitu Luhan ah. Chanyeol egois sekali, kalau begini terus aku tidak mau lagi" Luhan gelagapan ketika Baekhyun sudah bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Luhan berhasil menarik lengannya sebelum anak itu berjalan lebih jauh.

"Ya…Baekhyuni"

"Aku tidak suka dia harus mengesampingkanmu! Aku benar-benar tidak suka, jika memang ia butuh waktu berdua denganku kenapa dia tidak mengajakku saja di hari minggu atau mengajakku kencan? Dia itu bisanya ngadu padamu, tapi tadi aja pas kita makan berdua bahkan dia tidak bilang apa-apa" walaupun suaranya hanya seperti bisikan, Baekhyun menekan beberapa kalimat. Wajahnya merah dan beberapa urat di lehernya menonjol keluar. Justru Luhan tertawa. "Sekarang kamu malah ketawa" Luhan menahannya lagi ketika ia mencoba berlalu.

"Apakah kau mendengar apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" tanya Luhan sambil menahan tawa. Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya. "Chanyeol pasti senang mendengarnya. Karena Baekhyun pun mulai menyukainya"

"Hentikan.." erang Baekhyun pelan.

"Dia takut padamu. Jangan pasang tampang seakan ingin melahapnya bulat-bulat. Chanyeol ngeri, makanya dia selalu ragu untuk mengajakmu keluar"

"Baiklah terserah padamu. Kita bicarakan ini nanti, tolong jawab pertanyaanku dulu. Tadi kamu kemana?"

"Ke kantin…" balas Luhan ragu. Baekhyun pintar sekali mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan dia selalu menjadi orang pertama yang peduli dengan Luhan, sudah seperti Ibunya sendiri. Baekhyun melihat matanya lama dan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku pergi dulu, Mrs. Hyuna memberikan tugas essay selama 2000 kata dan besok dikumpulkan. Aku sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi" keluhnya pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kau kesini?"

"Aku perlu tempat yang tepat untuk mengerjakan essay itu, di kelas sudah ramai. Dan benar saja _uri_ Luhani ada disni" balasnya pelan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

* * *

"Junmyeon sudah setuju" Kai mengerang pelan sambil memasukkan buku ke dalam lokernya. Sehun mengangkat alis.

"Itu mimpi buruk"

"Lebih buruk jika Ibuku sudah marah" jawabnya sambil membanting pintu loker sehingga siswa di sebelahnya mendengus sebal. Krystal mengumpat pelan karena kaget. "Menurut Ibuku junmyeon sangat cocok menjadi tutorku, karena rumah kami dekat dan tentu saja karena junmyeon sangat jenius. Tapi Sehun, kenapa harus junmyeon?" dia menarik rambutnya. Kai bahkan terlalu frustasi untuk minta maaf kepada Krystal yang saat ini masih bersedekap di sebelahnya.

"Hey, Sehun" Sehun salah sangka. Krystal justru menegurnya.

 _Yeoja_ itu maju beberapa langkah dan berdiri tepat diantara Kai dan Sehun. Ia terseyum manis.

"Kau…sudah mengerjakan tugas matematika?" Sehun tidak ingat dia suka bertegur sapa ataupun beramah tamah dengan Krystal. Tetapi matanya _yeoja_ itu tepat menatapnya.

"Eh? Belum" jawabnya singkat.

"Aku sudah mengerjakan" balasnya cepat. Sehun mengangkat alis.

"Bagus kalo gitu" wajah Krystal tidak dapat ia baca, antara kesal dan jengkel. Sehun tidak menemukan kalimat yang salah ketika menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Maksudku..aku sudah mengerjakannya setengah"

"Bagus?" jawab Sehun ragu yang justru terdengar seperti bertanya.

"Kau tidak ingin mengerjakan bersama? Maksudku, karena aku sudah selesai mengerjakan beberapa, mungkin aku yah sedikit bisa membantumu" tambahnya pelan. Krystal? Krystal idola para _namja_ kelas sepuluh mengajaknya mengerjakan PR bersama? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? _The Famous Krystal_. Jongin di sebelahnya gelagapan, membelalakan matanya.

Krystal merapikan beberapa helai rambut di belakang telinganya. Dia sangat cantik, Sehun tahu itu. Krystal sangat _chic_ dengan wajahnya yang natural dan kulit yang putih bersinar. Rambut hitam tergerai indah sepunggung. Kecantikan yang natural.

Jongin berdeham pelan, memberi isyarat pada Sehun. "Aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri"

Runtuh, andai saja loker ini bisa runtuh pasti sudah mengenai kepalanya karena Jongin terlihat hendak menjatuhkannya tepat ditubuhnya. Wajah Krystal berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, alisnya berkerut dan bibirnya mengerucut.

"Baiklah, aku pergi" Jongin menaruh tatapan kesal padanya ketika Krystal berlalu. Sesaat krystal menengok ke arah Sehun seakan memastikan apakah Sehun mengejarnya atau tidak. Tapi nihil, Sehun justru berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Dia mendengus sebal dan berjalan cepat hingga menabrak orang didepannya.

"Hey, hey itu tadi apa? Astaga, kau bahkan menolak ajakan putri sekolah kita" Sehun memakai _hoodie_ nya dan menatap langit yang gelap.

"Aku tidak suka caranya, seakan aku ini bodoh dan bisanya cuma nyalin PRnya dia"

"Kau sama sekali tidak tahu huh?" tanya Jongin tidak percaya dengan jawaban Sehun.

"Apa?"

"Dia menyukaimu Sehun dan kau memang bodoh beneran"

* * *

Jongin dan Sehun pulang dengan bis yang berbeda. Ia melambai pada Jongin yang beruntungnya sudah mendapatkan bis. Matanya menatap langit yang kini didominasi oleh awan hitam. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena hari ini membawa payung. Tapi alih-alih membuka payung Sehun justru merapatkan _hoodie_ nya.

Gemuruh sudah mulai terdengar ketika ia sudah berdiri selama sepuluh menit di shelter bus. Beberapa orang yang mulai berjalan lebih cepat, atau berlari ke arah halte. Entah karena takut kehujanan atau memang takut akan petir.

Matanya menangkap sosok di sebrang jalan. Berambut coklat dan berseragam sekolah yang sama dengan Sehun. Hatinya sedikit berdebar ketika ia mengenal wajah itu. Luhan menyebrang dengan hati-hati, tubuhnya mungil dan seakan tenggelam di tengah kerumunan. Sehun hanya bisa mengenali rambut coklatnya yang menyembul.

Bis telah datang dan langsung saja diserbu oleh orang yang menunggu di halte, termasuk juga dengan orang yang sedang menyebrang ke arah halte. Sehun masih sibuk melihat Luhan yang sepertinya pun sudah berlari. Ketika kakinya ingin melangkah masuk, ia mendengar teriakan yang ia kenal.

"Tunggu, tunggu aku!" _namja_ mungil itu berlari lebih cepat dan berusaha menerobos kerumunan orang. Sehun menunggu, kaki kanannya sudah di dalam bis.

"Hey anak muda, kau mau naik tidak?" tanya supir bis.

"Ada yang ingin naik" balasnya.

"Dia bisa menunggu bis berikutnya" balas si supir. Sehun menatap ke dalam isi bis yang sudah penuh dan memang tinggal Sehun saja yang dia tunggu, sehingga ia dapat menutup pintu dan menginjak pedal gas. Hujan mulai turun, diawali dengan gerimis.

"Yaudah jalan saja, tapi jangan tutup pintunya dulu" balas Sehun. Sesaat si supir menggeleng dan akhirnya menginjak gas, kemudian bis berjalan pelan. Sehun melongok dan sepertinya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Luhan bisa naik. Sambil berlari mengejar bis Luhan mengulurkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar bis itu berhenti. Alih-alih bis berhenti tetapi bis terus berjalan. _Namja_ itu panik dan mempercepat derap langkahnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menjulur meraih tangannya, mengenggam tangannya erat.

"Cepat masuk dan pegangan yang erat"

"Sehun?" tanyanya kaget. Sehun berdiri tepat di pintu bis dan mengulurkan tangannya. Luhan berusaha agar kakinya berlari menyeimbangi bis yang berjalan. Rintik hujan jatuh di wajahnya.

"Ya ampun ini berbahaya! Hey!" raung si supir bis yang melihat dari kaca spion. Sehun hanya nyengir.

"Ayo Luhan! Sedikit lagi!" seru Sehun. Luhan menambah kecepatannya, membuat kakinya sedikit timpang dan sakit. Kemudian akhirnya dia berhasil berada sejajar dengan Sehun dan Sehun cepat meraih tubuhnya, menarik pinggangnya dan melesak masuk ke dalam bis. Wajahnya langsung berhadapan dengan dada Sehun. Tangan Sehun berada di pinggangnya. Rintik hujan yang mengenai wajahnya tadi seharusnya mendingin tetapi justru berubah menjadi air panas. Luhan merasakan wajahnya panas seketika.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi! Anak nakal!" raung si supir yang langsung menekan tombol pada dashboard dan pintu di belakang Luhan pun menutup. Beberapa orang memperhatikan mereka dan menggeleng. Luhan tahu bahwa tadi itu berbahaya tetapi entah kenapa ia percaya ketika Sehun mengenggam tangannya erat.

" _Gwaenchana_?" tanya Luhan pelan. Matanya masih menatap dada Sehun.

Sehun menarik tangannya dari pinggang Luhan dan mengangguk pelan, "Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun balik yang disambut dengan anggukan pelan oleh Luhan. Jantung Luhan berdegup sangat cepat.

Luhan tidak pernah menyangka ternyata Sehun mempunyai rute yang sama dengannya. Dan dia hanya membutuhkan sekitar sepuluh menit berjalan untuk sampai di depan rumah Sehun. Bedanya adalah Sehun tinggal di sebuah komplek dan Luhan tinggal di apartemen yang lokasinya dekat dengan Sungai Han. Sehun mengatakan bahwa dia lumayan sering main kesana untuk sekedar bersepeda. Andai saja Luhan tahu itu dari awal, mungkin setiap hari dia menyambangi sungai itu.

Hujan sudah deras ketika mereka berhenti di halte kelima, satu halte lagi mereka turun. Luhan mengamati bulir air yang menempel di jendela, yang sebentar diam disana kemudian jatuh ke bawah.

"Kau tidak membawa payung?" tanya Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya. Luhan menggeleng, tetapi Sehun hanya diam dan menatap ke depan.

Mereka turun dan hujan sudah sangat lebat. Luhan melepaskan tasnya dan menaruhnya tepat diatas kepala. Bukannya merasakan derasnya hujan yang menimpa kepalanya justru ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Luhan mendongak dan mendapati sebuah payung hitam telah terbuka diatasnya. Ketika ia menoleh Sehun hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

"Aku membawa payung, peristiwa yang langka sekali karena biasanya aku lupa"

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri tepi jalan dengan perlahan. Luhan hanya bisa menunduk menatap sepatunya yang kini sudah basah dari luar ke dalam. Jarak diantara mereka sangat dekat dan lengannya seperti menempel satu sama lain. Rasanya Luhan ingin tertawa dan berteriak sekaligus, kenapa takdir bisa membuat alur sedemikian rupa seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba Luhan justru merasa beruntung karena dia tidak membawa payung. Wangi Sehun menyeruak ke udara, wangi maskulin Sehun. Luhan jadi menyesal karena tidak memakan parfum hari ini.

"Kau mau mampir?" Sehun berhenti dan bertanya, memecah lamunan Luhan.

"Eh?" Luhan tahu Sehun hanya basa-basi karena sepertinya gemuruh sudah geram tidak sabar untuk menumpahkan hujan lebih banyak. Sehun menunjuk sebuah rumah dengan pagar yang berwarna hitam. Rumah yang lumayan megah.

Luhan harus berjalan sedikit lagi untuk sampai di apartemennya. "Mungkin lain kali" jawabnya pelan masih terus menunduk.

"Baiklah" kemudian Sehun mengenggam tangannya dan mengoper payungnya. "Bawa saja, jangan sampai kena flu" kemudian ia berlari menerobos hujan dengan _hoodie_ nya. Luhan hanya bisa terbengong dan berdiri kaku di tempat.

"Luhan ah! Luhan ah!" Kaki Sehun berhenti berlari dan berteriak ke arahnya. Luhan cepat-cepat menoleh. "Apakah kau mau mengajariku matematika!?" teriaknya. Suara hujan meredam teriakannya tetapi walau begitu Luhan masih dapat mendengarnya. Impuls Luhan bekerja dengan cepat, ia kemudian mengangguk.

"Iya aku mau!" teriaknya. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda ia tidak mendengar "Aku mau! Aku mau! Aku mau!" teriak Luhan lebih keras. Tenggorokannya seakan digerus.

Sehun kemudian mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan melambai, kemudian berbalik dan berlari lagi masuk ke dalam komplek rumahnya. Senyum lebar terkembang di wajah Luhan.

Gemuruh di luar kini terdengar sama dengan gemuruh yang berada di dada Luhan. Walau hujan sangat deras dan beberapa orang mengumpat, Luhan justru bersiul ringan. Kaki-kaki kecilnya menyibak genangan air. Hatinya tidak sabar menunggu pelangi, hatinya tidak sabar untuk bertemu lagi dengan Oh Sehun.

* * *

 **Kritik dan Saran silahkan tulis di review ya ^^**

 **Thankyou udah following &favorit **Chan-min, Cutiebubblelu, EXO Love EXO, HanRa721, Hun94Han7, Menglupi, NoonaLu, Richa Byun926, Selubaby, Ust Boram Binti Abstrud, Wind Blow, fifioluluge, joonmakyu, kimyori95, mainselu94, odultLu, , wijayanti4, yunimarisa7, FLAn2910sh, OHaowen, Prince Changsa, Yeorky, anggiangrn, arasabila20, cici fu, rebaem042, ruixi1, xandeer


	4. Chapter 4

**Annyeong^^**

 **Saya minta maaf karena ff ini updatenya lamaaaaaa banget, semoga enjoy!**

 **MAINCAST** Hunhan

 **Part 4 : Luhan has someone special.**

 **(Now) 2015**

Musik memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Berdentum ringan namun memecah kensunyian malam. Jangan khawatir, gelombang nadanya tidak akan sampai terdengar keluar, semua gelombang dan nadanya telah diserap oleh dinding studio, yang kemudian juga diserap oleh gendang telinga Luhan.

Dia menari mengikuti irama _,_ tubuhnya yang gemulai kemudian bergerak, senada dengan musik yang mengalun. Sedikit banyak peluh sudah mulai menguap, meninggalkan jejak basah pada kausnya.

Jam dinding memberi tahu, _tik-tok-tik-tik-tok_. Tepat jam dua belas malam, _namja_ itu belum ada niatan untuk pulang. Luhan terus menari, seakan susah untuk berhenti. Liukan tubuhnya indah, elegan dan bersemangat. Rambut sebahunya ia kuncir ke belakang dan hanya meninggalkan poninya yang menempel di dahinya, yang kini telah basah oleh keringat.

Sudah beberapa minggu ia akhirnya bisa bekerja di _agency_ ini. Sebagai _backdancer_ untuk seorang Oh Sehun bukanlah keputusan yang mudah ia buat. Banyak yang harus ia pertimbangkan, bukan lagi tentang perasaan, melainkan harga dirinya, harga dirinya sebagai manusia. Tapi Luhan sudah membuang kenangan itu jauh-jauh, menguburnya dalam-dalam, dan ia yakin pekerjaan ini lah yang cocok dengannya

Setelah melewati beberapa batu loncatan, ia akhirnya berhasil menempati posisi ini, sebagai seorang dancer. Tidak lagi sebagai seorang karyawan yang berkutat di depan komputer.

Refleksinya dipantulkan oleh kaca sehingga Luhan bisa menilai gerakannya sendiri. Matanya memicing, berkonsentrasi, berusaha mengingat langkah berikutnya.

"Kepala batu, apa yang kau lakukan?" suara yang ia kenal selama beberapa tahun ke belakang tidak bisa ia hilangkan dari kepalanya, walau sekarang ia memanggilnya dengan nama yang berbeda. Luhan menoleh ke belakang, melihat kepala Sehun yang menyembul dari daun pintu. Jari Luhan otomatis langsung menekan tombol off pada _tape_. Ia membungkuk sebentar dan berhadapan dengan Sehun yang kini sudah berkacak pinggang.

Ia mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang dan sebuah celana jeans selutut berwarna hitam. Tangan kanannya mengenggam sebuah buku tebal. "Aku latihan" jawab Luhan singkat. Sehun mengangkat alisnya.

"Ini hampir jam satu pagi" balas Sehun terdengar tidak percaya.

"Iya aku tahu. Aku belum hapal semua gerakan" Luhan hendak menyalakan kembali musiknya namun keburu di cegah oleh Sehun. Tangan Sehun menarik lengannya pelan.

"Aku yang rapat sampai jam segini aja ingin sekali pulang, kenapa kamu tidak? Pulanglah, kasihan Junmi _Ahjumma_. Dia menunggu semua karyawan pulang baru dia bisa mengunci tempat ini" Luhan membeku di tempat. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan sentuhan itu, sergapan itu, darahnya tiba mendidih dalam pembuluh darahnya. Dan dengan gerakan yang sangat halus ia mundur ke belakang, menyebabkan tangan Sehun terkulai di sampingnya. Luhan dapat mengambil napas lagi ketika ia sadar bahwa tangan Sehun sudah turun dari lengannya.

Ia menatap Sehun dengan sengit. Namun kemudian menunduk lagi ketika Sehun menatapnya lekat di matanya. Hatinya goyah ketika mata mereka bertemu. Luhan merasakan kecamuk amarah yang luar biasa pada dirinya sendiri masih tidak bisa melawan tatapan itu. Sedangkan Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, seperti pernah melihat mata itu sebelumnya, tetapi dengan perasaan yang berbeda, bukan yang ini, bukan yang ingin menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Aku sudah bilang pada Junmi _Ahjumma_ , dia sudah memberiku kunci studio. Kau segeralah pulang, jangan pedulikan aku. Itung-itung aku membayar hutang karena kemarin bolos latihan"

" _Berada dekatnya bukannya itu justru menyakitimu, Luhan ah?"_ dalam benaknya suara Baekhyun mengetuk kepalanya. Namun dalam situasi seperti ini, sudah dikatakan bahwa Luhan sudah membuang perasaan itu jauh-jauh, menguburnya ke pusat bumi.

"Kau itu tidak mengerti ya? Kepala batu" Sehun menghela napas panjang "Baiklah jika itu maumu" katanya sambil berlalu.

"Aku perlu berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mendapatkan yang terbaik bukan?" kata Luhan pelan yang masih sempat ditangkap oleh Sehun. Dalam perjalanannya ke pintu, kakinya lalu membeku karena mendengar kalimat itu. Ia sempat menoleh dan mendapati Luhan sudah menyalakan musik kembali. Di depan cermin sambil terus melakukan tarian yang nantinya akan ditampilkan pada _showcase_ album terbaru Sehun.

Sehun menatap mata itu, mata coklat yang juga menatapnya melalui cermin. Ia melihat kebencian yang luar biasa dari Luhan, entah kenapa Sehun bisa merasakannya. Ada gelombang amarah yang bisa Sehun rasakan dari sebrang ruangan. Hal ini membuat Sehun menggigil, tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal ia menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dentuman musik merambat di dinding, Sehun menutup matanya. Frasa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Luhan, terasa sangat familiar. Dentuman musik berhenti sejenak, Sehun buru-buru pergi dari tempat itu. Membiarkan memoar dan kenangan menguap di udara.

* * *

Luhan yakin ini adalah pilihan yang paling benar untuk ia ambil. Luhan yakin untuk sekarang ini, entah besok bagaimana, semoga dia tidak berubah pikiran. Namun selalu bertemu dengan Oh Sehun memang tidak semudah yang dia pikirkan. Oh Sehun yang dulu dengan yang sekarang sedikit banyak tidak berubah. Luhan beberapa kali memergoki ia membeli _bubble tea_ di sela jam istirahat latihan. Memesan satu yang rasa coklat, rasa kesukaanya.

Namun kini Sehun juga sudah berubah, dia lebih banyak tertawa dan tersenyum. Dua hal yang mungkin jarang ia lakukan beberapa tahun silam. Luhan percaya bahwa hal itu mungkin saja karena pamornya sebagai artis papan atas. Membuat citra yang bagus adalah kewajibannya sebagai seorang idol.

Sehun tidak mengabaikannya setelah dia melanggar perintah yang pertama, Sehun sesekali melirik ke arah Luhan ketika latihan. Terkadang Luhan lebih suka menyendiri, duduk di ujung ruangan dan hanya berkutat dengan handphonenya. Terkadang dia bisa sangat cerewet dan _playfull_ dengan para _backdancer_ lainnya, itu kalau tidak ada Sehun dalam ruangan. Sehun sendiri yang melihat itu di kejauhan, mengintip dan melihat Luhan berbicara sangat imut dengan para _dongsaeng_ nya. Sehun tidak mengerti, ini perasaanya saja atau Luhan memang benar-benar mengibarkan bendera kebencian padanya.

Aku ini bossnya, mana bisa dia seperti itu, rutuk Sehun dalam hati.

" _Showcase_ ini harus sempurna, karena ini adalah _comeback_ pertamaku tanpa Chen _Hyung_. Aku tidak ingin ada cacat sekalipun, aku yakin kalian juga…" Luhan mendengarkan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sehun dengan seksama. Matanya tidak lepas melihat buku yang tergenggam di tangannya. Setiap hari, setiap waktu Sehun selalu membawa buku itu kemana-mana, selalu ada dalam genggaman tangan kanannya. Padahal Sehun terbilang mempunyai seorang asisten yang cukup tangkas untuk mencatat semua _schedule_ -nya namun justru Sehun terlihat lebih bergantung pada buku tersebut ketimbang pada asistennya.

Semua orang dalam ruangan tersebut bertepuk tangan setelah Sehun mengakhiri kalimatnya, Luhan kemudian tersadar dari lamunannya. " _Hyung_ , kau harus mencukur rambutmu" Jaewon, _backdancer_ yang sebaya dengan Sehun menyenggol bahu Luhan pelan.

"Kenapa? Aku cantik kan seperti ini" balas Luhan jenaka sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kukira Sehun tidak akan suka, karena dia tidak ingin ada perempuan di dalam barisan _backdancer_ nya" Jaewon mengacak-ngacak rambut Luhan. Hal yang selalu dilakukannya jika gemas dengan _hyung_ nya yang satu ini. Luhan merasa bahwa Jaewon itu seperti Baekhyun karena selalu memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

Luhan mendegus sebal, "Kau bilang itu sekali lagi…"

"Kepala batu" belum sempat ia selesai mengancam Jaewon, Sehun sudah dihadapannya. Hari ini dia mengenakan tee berwarna hitam dan training senada, ditambah dengan _beanie_ berwarna coklat, Sehun terlihat sangat santai dan tampan. Sehun membuka bukunya dan berdeham pelan, "Besok ada jadwal tambahan, setelah jam tiga sore kau harus latihan denganku"

"Berdua?" Sehun mendapatkan tatapan dingin dari Luhan.

"Tidak, bertiga. Jangan lupa, kali ini kita akan berlatih sampai malam"

"Maksudmu, latihan ini berhubungan dengan _showcase_ mu juga?" Jaewon berjengit di sebelahnya ketika Luhan menggunakan bahasa informal pada Sehun.

"Iya, aku menambahkan penampilan khusus" Sialnya, _showcase_ itu tinggal lima hari lagi. Artinya dia memang harus latihan mati-matian. Luhan ingin protes namun Sehun sudah berlalu dan berbincang dengan krunya.

"Kau beruntung dia memilihmu, kau ditawari soal penampilan khusus" Jaewon nyengir lebar "Beruntung _hyung_ untuk orang baru sepertimu"

Memang benar yang dikatakan Jaewon, untuk menjadi seorang _backdancer_ Oh Sehun bukanlah perkara mudah. Ia pun merasakan bagaimana melewati audisi yang diselenggarakan oleh artis papan atas itu. Mulai dari managernya kemudian dari Oh Sehun sendiri yang kala itu mengiranya sebagai perempuan. Dan memang ini adalah mimpi Luhan, untuk menjadi seorang _backdancer_. Ketika informasi ini datang padanya, ia tidak berpikir dua kali untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebagai karyawan, namun nama artis itu datang terlambat. Ia baru tahu ternyata Oh Sehun lah yang mencari seorang _backdancer_ tambahan setelah ia sudah memutus hubungan kerja dengan perusahan.

Namun, sudah Luhan katakan dari lubuk yang paling dalam bahwa dia sudah melupakan semuanya, sudah menghapusnya permanen dalam ingatannya. Sudah tidak ada lagi rasa untuk seorang Oh Sehun.

Luhan memarkirkan sepeda motornya tepat didepan sebuah toko buku. Ia menghela napas panjang ketika ia memandang toko di depannya, sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertandang. Sekitar setengah bulan ia libur membeli buku, karena jadwal di _agency_ cukup gila-gilaan, ditambah persiapan _showcase_ Sehun yang kini tinggal lima hari lagi, belum lagi latihan tambahan yang besok akan dimulai. Luhan menghela napas, ia mau tidak mau harus mengesampingkan hobinya untuk pekerjaan.

"Luhan! Ya ampun.." baru saja ia membuka pintu seorang _yeoja_ beteriak dan memeluknya. Luhan tertawa ringan dan memeluk balik.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Yoona-ya" _yeoja_ di depannya merengut memasang wajah sebal yang kemudian berubah menjadi senyuman lebar.

"Au rindu padamu, _jinjja bogoshippo_ " Luhan mengecup pipinya pelan, Yoona memekik pelan. Keduanya kemudian terkikik geli.

"Aku juga rindu padamu, _Oppa._ Sudah lama sekali ya.." Perbincangan keduanya mengalir berkata satu dua patah kata melepas rindu, bahkan sampai mereka tidak sadar bahwa di kejauhan, di depan deretan majalah ada sosok yang memperhatikan mereka. Sejak pintu toko terbuka dan pekikan nama Luhan terdengar olehnya, sontak dia langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan benar saja, yang dia lihat adalah Luhan, pegawainya, _backdancer_ nya.

Sehun mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, beanie coklat dan shades berwarna hitam, wajahnya ditutupi masker. Semua orang tidak akan mengenalinya jika ia berpakaian seperti ini. Hanya alis matanya saja yang terlihat.

Sehun menatap intens Luhan dari kejauhan, yang kini asyik mengobrol dengan seorang _yeoja_. _Yeoja_ itu pastilah pegawai toko buku karena ia mengenakan seragam bertuliskan nama toko. Sehun kaget melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam toko kemudian bercengkrama dan bermesra-mesraan dengan pegawai di sini, namun ia lebih kaget lagi ketika melihat penampilan Luhan sekarang.

Luhan telah memotong rambutnya. Padahal Sehun yakin sekali bahwa ketika latihan, Luhan masih menguncir rambutnya.

Rambut sebahunya sudah tidak ada, kini digantikan dengan rambut berpotongan pendek yang memang Sehun harapkan sejak ia masuk ke dalam barisan _backdancer_ nya. Kecuali poninya yang masih ia biarkan memanjang dan sepertinya sama sekali tidak tersentuh gunting cukur. Surai di depannya terlihat masih panjang dan melewati alisnya, menggantung tepat di kelopak matanya.

Wajah Luhan terlihat lebih segar, lebih maskulin atau lebih cantik? Sehun tidak yakin untuk penilaian yang terakhir itu. Tetapi dengan memangkas rambutnya yang panjang itu, kini wajah Luhan semakin terlihat jelas. Tidak lagi tertutupi oleh 'tirai' coklatnya. Mungkin saja karena efek lampu yang sekarang menyoroti wajahnya, menurut Sehun wajah Luhan sangat bersinar. Dan dalam keadaan yang seperti ini, mau tidak mau Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali membaca deretan majalah di depannya.

Sehun mengiggit bibir bawahnya, tiba-tiba merasa malu karena kali ini tanpa ia sadari lagi, ia sedang memperhatikan Luhan dari kejauhan. Mengintip, menelitinya dari balik kacamatanya. Luhan adalah orang baru untuk Sehun namun ada sesuatu yang familiar ketika ia melihat wajah itu. Seperti seseorang yang sudah Sehun kenal sejak lama.

Sehun melirik lagi, dilihatnya Luhan masih betah mengobrol dengan pegawai wanita itu. Sesekali ia mengelus kepalanya dan mencubit pipi _yeoja_ itu. Sehun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, tidak ia sangka Luhan suka sekali berkencan di tempat yang seperti ini.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja _Oppa_. Jangan lupa kau sudah janji, kita akan makan malam" Luhan memasang wajah bersalah. "Jangan bilang kau sudah punya janji!" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya memandang Yoona dengan perasaan menyesal. "Ah, _jinjja_ , apalagi sekarang?"

Luhan terkekeh pelan, "Dia akan menelponku malam ini" mulut Yoona membentuk huruf O, sudah tahu _Dia_ siapa yang dimaksud Luhan.

"Jadi kau membatalkan acara kita hanya karena dia akan menelponmu malam ini? Aku tidak percaya, sekarang aku tahu apa artinya diriku di hidupmu _Oppa_ " Yoona memasang wajah masam lagi.

"Kau tahu, aku sibuk dan dia sibuk, bahkan untuk saling bertukar pesan saja sangat jarang sekali. Malam ini dia menelponku adalah momen yang ditunggu-tunggu" jawab Luhan memelas.

"Tunggu sampai aku laporkan ini kepada Baekhyun" ancam Yoona. "Ah, walaupun aku uring-uringan seperti ini, aku tetap tidak bisa membuatmu membatalkan janji yang seperti ini, iya kan? Dasar bocah tengik" Luhan tertawa lagi dan Yoona memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah sepupuku yang cantik, sekarang nikmatilah santapan mu malam ini, dan aku sendiri lagi untuk makan malam hari ini" Yoona menyentuh bahu Luhan dan meremasnya pelan. "Ah, jinjja kenapa kau semakin cantik saja" kali ini Yoona yang mengecup pelan pipi Luhan kemudian berlalu.

Toko buku yang dibangun oleh sepupunya ini pun baru saja _opening_ , membuka cabang baru yang kebetulan letaknya dekat dengan tempat ia bekerja, StarFalls Entertaiment.

Jemari Luhan menelusuri pelan deretan buku di depannya, memperhatikan lamat-lamat judul buku dihadapannya. Ia kaget ketika jemarinya justru menyentuh tangan orang lain. Luhan mendongak, dan bukan main kagetnya ia ketika mellihat seseorang yang dikenalnya. Orang tersebut pun sepertinya kaget karena dia juga langsung membelalakan matanya.

"Kepala batu?" pekiknya. Luhan buru-buru menarik tangannya.

"Ngapain kau—eh boss disini?" tanyanya yang terdengar tidak sopan, Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sehun menurunkan maskernya, "Yah beli buku emang mau ngapain lagi" balasnya dingin. Sehun tidak mengerti karena baru saja ia melihat Luhan tertawa sekarang sudah menampilkan wajah membunuhnya lagi.

Sehun menunggu Luhan menjawab, namun anak di didepannya justru menatap kosong deretan buku di depannya, tidak menatap Sehun sama sekali. Keheningan yang kaku kini menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Kau suka biologi?" tanya Sehun pelan ikutan memandang deretan judul di depanya. Luhan belum menjawab. "Kukira kau mungkin lebih tertarik dengan buku manajemen dan bisnis, mengingat pekerjaanmu dulu berhubungan dengan bidang tersebut" Sehun melanjutkan mencari buku di depannya, mengabaikan Luhan yang masih berakting layaknya patung.

Ia akhirnya menghela napas, setelah dapat menyerap pertanyaan Sehun dengan baik. Di depan mereka berjejer sebuah buku tentang semua hal berbau kedokteran, Sehun menyukai topik yang sama, sama seperti dulu ketika mereka berdua menjadi mahasiswa.

"Seharusnya kau memakai kaca matamu lagi, disini banyak orang" kata Luhan akhirnya yang berbicara lagi. Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Aku daritadi memakainya, disini tidak begitu ramai dibanding bagian komik" Luhan memandang ke sekeliling dan benar saja, hanya ada mereka berdua dalam satu lorong. Luhan melirik Sehun yang masih mengenakan baju yang sama, dan kali ini tangannya tidak membawa buku yang selalu bawa. Melainkan ia membawa sebuah tas yang dia selempangkan di bahunya.

Luhan menelan ludahnya, membuat gerakan setenang mungkin. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka baca buku" katanya datar. _Bohong_

"Aku suka sejak seseorang mengenalkanku….." kalimat Sehun menggantung, napas Luhan tercekat, Luhan tiba-tiba tidak ingin mendengar jawabannya. Tetapi bukannya melanjutkan kalimatnya Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan, "Mungkin karena dulu aku tidak bisa menjadi dokter, jadi aku suka biologi" Luhan menoleh ke arah _namja_ disebelahnya, dilihatnya Sehun mengerutkan alisnya dan menarik sebuah buku tebal bersampul coklat. Kemudian Sehun menangkap matanya, Luhan buru-buru mengalihkan wajahnya, pura-pura fokus ke depan deretan buku didepannya.

Beberapa _yeoja_ tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam area tersebut, berbisik satu sama lain. Sehun buru-buru memakai kacamata hitamnya lagi. Kumpulan _yeoja_ itu mendesis di balik tangan sambil melihat dan menunjuk ke arah Sehun, Luhan tidak menangkap apa yang mereka katakan. Ngeri sekali jika memang mereka telah mengetahui identitas Sehun. Karena Luhan tidak ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya diteriaki oleh orang banyak, jadi dia kemudian bersiap pergi dari tempat itu. Namun sesuatu menahannya hingga langkahnya berhenti.

Tangan Sehun melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Wajahnya lurus ke depan, sibuk membaca buku di depannya atau pura-pura sibuk membaca buku? Luhan panas dingin ketika Sehun kemudian menurunkan tangannya dan menggenggam telapaknya. Luhan tiba-tiba menggigil.

"Jogi….yo" seorang _yeoja_ mendekat ke arah mereka, yang kelihatannya baru saja pulang sekolah karena masih mengenakan seragam. Teman-teman di belakangnya menatapnya penuh harap. " _Jogiyo_ " ia kemudian berjalan lebih dekat. Tangan Luhan meronta dalam genggaman Sehun. " _Jogiyo_ , kau ini mirip sekali dengan Sehun _Oppa_. _Hoksi_ ….Kau Sehun _Oppa_?"

Sehun menghela napas, kemudian menurunkan bukunya dan kembali menaruhnya di rak. "Kita berlari" jawab Sehun setengah berbisik, jawaban yang sebenarnya ditunjukkan untuk Luhan bukan pada _yeoja_ di depan mereka. Luhan berjengit ketika tahu maksudnya.

 _Yeoja_ itu menatap Sehun dengan lebih teliti, bola matanya membesar. "Kau Sehun _Oppa_! Jinjja Sehun _Oppa_!" _Sial_

Pekikan dan jeritan kemudian terdengar setelah itu "Ini Sehun _Oppa_ , Sehun _Oppa_! Aku mengenali tahi lalatnya!" teriaknya yang kemudian disambut dengan jeritan lainnya, ' _Oppa_! _Oppa_!' Luhan merasakan pening yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya.

Lorong itu menjadi riuh dan Luhan lagi-lagi meronta dalam genggaman Sehun. Sehun kemudian berbalik dan menyapu pandangannya ke arah kumpulan _yeoja_ di belakangnya. Ia membuka kacamata dan maskernya, kemudian berkata "Annyeong, tunggu comeback ku ya" kilatan cahaya tiba-tiba datang dari segala arah. Luhan tidak tahu kapan mereka mulai berdatangan dan dalam sekejap lorong itu terasa sempit dan lautan para gadis memojokkan mereka berdua. Jeritan dan pekikan semakin jadi, 'Sehun _Oppa_!' teriak mereka.

Jarak Sehun dan Luhan tinggal beberapa jengkal, bahu keduanya saling menempel dan Luhan tidak pernah merasakan sesak yang begitu hebat. Sehun membungkuk pelan dan pamit dari sana sebelum riuh semakin jadi. Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan segera beringsut keluar dari kerumunan. Namun, kekuatan para _yeoja_ itu bukan main karena mereka semakin mendekat dan mencoba memotret Sehun dari segala arah. Pening Luhan semakin jadi. Bahkan Sehun sepertinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan langsung membelah kerumunan itu dengan tangannya, menyenggol beberapa _yeoja_. Ia kemudian berbalik yang menarik Sehun.

"Permisi! Permisi!" beberapa _yeoja_ mendesis tidak senang dan tidak sedikit memberinya umpatan karena Luhan sedikit kasar menyenggol mereka. "Maafkan aku, permisi ya semuanya. Maafkan aku" Sehun tertawa pelan ketika mendengar ucapan konyol yang keluar dari mulut Luhan. "Maafkan aku, ya ampun awas kalian terinjak! ah, permisi, permisi" teriaknya lagi. Tubuh mungilnya menahan sergapan dan serbuan dari beberapa anak perempuan.

Yoona berlari mendekat dan melotot karena tiba-tiba bagian dalam toko bukunya sudah berubah menjadi pasar. Disana sini orang berteriak, dan tatapannya jatuh ke tengah pusat perhatian. Disana, sepupunya, dan….

'Oh Sehun?!'

"Lari, kita harus lari" Luhan tiba-tiba kesal karena Sehun tidak melakukan apa-apa dan hanya pasrah ketika tubuhnya ditarik. Dan Luhan kesal kenapa dia tiba-tiba harus membuka kacamata dan maskernya tadi.

Di kejauhan Yoona juga sudah mencoba mengurai keramaian dengan berteriak juga, matanya mendelik ke arah Luhan dan sepertinya dia sudah tahu bahwa Luhan benar-benar ingin keluar dari tempat ini. Yoona berjengit karena beberapa rak mulai goyang, kemudian ia berteriak lebih keras. "Jangan mengacau di tempatku! Nanti akan kulaporkan ke kantor polisi" jeritnya keras. Membuat beberapa fans akhirnya terdiam dan menatapnya.

Luhan mengambil kesempatan ini dan segera saja langsung menerobos keluar, menarik Sehun di belakangnya. Dan benar-benar berlari menariknya.

Setelah sampai di depan toko, Luhan dapat merasakan angin segar menerpa wajahnya. ia mendelik kesal pada Sehun yang saat ini hanya tertawa. "Mereka hebat kan?"

Nyatanya para penggemar mengikuti mereka keluar dan beringsut kembali mengejar mereka. Luhan berjengit, kemudian Sehun langsung menarik tangannya. Bahkan Luhan lupa mereka masih saling berpegangan.

" _Anni, anni_ , aku bawa motor!" kemudian dia menarik balik Sehun, membuat _namja_ tinggi itu agak terhuyung ke belakang. Ia kemudian merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan kunci. Matanya menyipit dan menyalakan motornya. Namun Sehun mendorong tubuhnya dan menyela.

Sehun mengambil alih kemudi dan menarik gas kemudian mereka berdua melesat. Luhan seakan meninggalkan nyawanya disana, di tempat toko buku. Melihat muka Yoona yang memerah karena berteriak membuat Luhan menjadi tidak enak hati.

"Pegangan" Sehun benar-benar tidak bercanda, ia menarik gasnya lagi. Tubuh Luhan seakan tertarik ke belakang dan langsung saja ia mendekap Sehun di depannya. Luhan tidak tahu kenapa Sehun harus ngebut sedangkan para penggemar tidak lagi mengejar mereka.

"Jangan ngebut, aku tidak ingin mati!" seru Luhan. Sehun hanya tertawa pelan.

"Kau tidak akan mati"

Luhan bahkan tidak tahu kemana Sehun membawanya pergi. Beberapa orang melihat ke arah mereka dan memekik lagi ketika melihat Sehun yang mengendarai motor. Luhan buru-buru memasangkan kacamata pada Sehun dan menarik kembali maskernya. "Kita bahkan lupa pakai helm" Ia kemudian memasangkan helm pada Sehun. Sehun mengerang pelan ketika matanya terhalangi. Akhirnya Luhan memasangnya ketika mereka berhenti di lampu merah.

"Kau hanya punya satu helm?" tanya Sehun.

"Iyalah satu, kau pikir aku tukang jualan?" balasnya dingin. Sehun berjengit.

Luhan telah melepaskan pelukannya ketika Sehun memacu motornya dengan kecepatan normal, ia kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah apartemen, sebuah apartemen dekat dengan sungai Han.

"Terimakasih tumpangannya dan pertolonganmu" Luhan mendengus pelan.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin membantumu, tetapi kau tiba-tiba saja menahanku" balas Luhan sengit sambil mengangkat pergelanagan tangannya.

"Hei, hanya ada kau disana. Aku tidak bisa meminta bantuan pada siapapun kan?"

"Bukannya sudah kubilang jangan lepas kacamatamu?" Percakapan ini, Sehun merasa percakapan ini tidak seperti antara boss dan bawahannya, entahlah, Sehun merasa familiar dengan percakapan ini.

"Okay aku minta maaf" jawab Sehun akhirnya kemudian turun dari motor dan memberikan helm pada Luhan. "Dan terimakasih juga pada pacarmu" Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Wanita di toko buku itu" Luhan rasanya ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak depan wajahnya. Itu sepupuku bodoh! Rasanya ia ingin berteriak seperti itu. Namun Luhan membiarkannya saja, toh tidak ada gunanya memberi penjelasan pada Sehun.

 _Namja_ itu menguap lebar dan beringsut berjalan menuju apartemen. Luhan kembali menyalakan motornya, sebelum ia memacu motornya, Sehun berbalik dan berteriak.

"Aku suka potongan rambutmu! Kau terlihat…..imut!" katanya sambil melambai dan tertawa pelan. Hati Luhan kemudian mencelos yang disusul dentuman jantung yang kini bergema sampai ke telinga.

 _Dia bilang apa? Dasar orang gila_

* * *

 **(Past) 2006**

Sejak menjadi tutor untuk Oh Sehun, pertemuan Luhan dengannya semakin intens. Entah siapa yang memproklamirkan bendera persahabatan, keduanya sangat dekat layaknya kakak dan adik sungguhan. _Apakah kita berdua benar terlihat seperti kakak beradik? Aku ingin lebih dari sekedar kakak beradik,_ kadang doa itu yang Luhan panjatkan tiap pagi.

Luhan sedikit banyak telah mengetahui kebiasaan Oh Sehun. Anak yang satu tahun lebih muda itu ternyata sangat menyukai musik, dia juga suka menari, sepertinya jiwa musikalitas dan seni sangat deras mengalir di darah Oh Sehun. Terkadang Luhan memergoki Sehun yang sedang menari mengikuti irama musik yang dia setel di dalam kamarnya. Ketika tahu Luhan melihatnya dari pintu, Sehun kemudian memasang wajah kaku andalannya dan bertanya, 'Kapan kau datang?' selalu seperti itu. Luhan hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati. Selain itu Oh Sehun pun sangat menyukai susu coklat, benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Jika memesan bubble tea pasti dia akan memilik rasa coklat.

Ibu Sehun selalu menyambut Luhan dari depan rumah, Sehun mengekor di belakangnya. Sore ini, Luhan akan bertandang ke rumah Sehun untuk belajar matematika. Ibu Sehun sangat cantik, tinggi semampai dengan rambut hitam legam. Rambutnya diikat keatas, membentuk buntalan. Sehun mewarisi hidung mancung dan bibir tipisnya.

Alih-alih melihat seorang senior ia justru merasa bahwa Luhan adalah sebaya dengan anak laki-lakinya. "Kamu imut sekali" begitu komentarnya pada saat pertama kali bertandang ke rumah Sehun. Luhan hanya mengannguk dan menunduk malu.

"Eomma, ingin sekali punya anak perempuan, aku ini anak tunggal" balas Sehun sambil membawakan nampan berisi dua gelas coklat hangat.

"Aku juga anak tunggal" Luhan berjalan-jalan disekitar ruang tamu ketika ibunya mempersiapkan kudapan untuk mereka berdua.

"Luhan ah, anggap saja rumah sendiri ya" teriaknya dari dapur.

" _Ne, eommonim_ "

Luhan memperhatikan deretan foto yang terletak diatas meja bundar kecil. Letaknya di sebelah lemari kaca yang berisi gelas Kristal. Kebanyakan foto adalah foto Oh Sehun sewaktu kecil dan Luhan terkikik pelan ketika melihat foto Sehun masih bayi.

"Aku dulu masih gendut, belum sekurus ini" sahut Sehun yang sudah ada di belakangnya.

Rumah Sehun terbilang sangat nyaman. Ibunya tidak menyukai warna yang terang benderang, karena menurutnya sangat menyakitkan mata. Wallpaper dindingnya didominasi putih, hitam dan abu-abu. Begitu juga dengan kamar Sehun yang berwarna putih terang.

Kamarnya lumayan rapi untuk ukuran seorang anak laki-laki. Luhan agak grogi ketika masuk ke dalam kamarnya pertama kali. Ibunya Sehun lah yang menyuruhnya untuk belajar dalam kamar Sehun.

Banyak informasi yang Luhan ketahui tentang Sehun melalui Ibunya dan mungkin kedekatan mulai terjalin bukan hanya untuk Sehun dan Luhan, tetapi juga untuk Oh Seunmi dan Luhan. Banyak yang Luhan ketahui tentang Sehun, misalnya ia sangat tidak suka belajar matematika, dan mungkin saja semua pelajaran yang ada di SMA, karena pada dasarnya Sehun hanya menyukai dengan hal yang berbau seni.

"Kau tidak harus menghapal semua rumus"

" _Hyung_ , kau…ah" Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Luhan hanya terkekeh pelan. "Bagaimana bisa aku bisa mengerjakan soal ini tanpa tau rumusnya"

"Aku kan bilangnya kau tidak usah menghapal bukan tidak tau. Tentu saja kau harus tahu"

"Aku tidak mengerti denganmu _hyung_.." Sungguh aneh sekarang Sehun memanggilnya dengan sebutan _hyung_.

"Aku bilang kau harus tahu rumusnya namun yah tidak usah menghapalnya, matematika itu harus banyak berlatih, matematika itu bukan untuk dihapal" Luhan menarik Sehun untuk duduk kembali dan menyodorkan bukunya. "Ini buku soal latihanku waktu di tingkat satu, aku membelinya sendiri di toko buku. Matematika itu hanya berlatih, nanti juga kamu lama-lama justru hapal rumusnya ketika berlatih" Sehun mengerang pelan. Untungnya ini Luhan, bukan Junmyeon bukan jongin ataupun Ibunya. Luhan mempunyai kesabaran yang luar biasa bagi Sehun dan Sehun sangat berterimakasih untuk itu. Yang Sehun benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa setiap mereka berduaan Luhan mati-matian menahan napas dan detak jantungnya.

* * *

"Kau jarang terlihat akhir-akhir ini, kemana saja?" tanya Baekhyun pada rabu siang, jadwal mereka untuk makan siang bersama di ruang OSIS.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana" jawab Luhan pelan.

"Iya aku tahu, tapi aku jarang melihatmu berjalan di lorong, biasanya patroli" jawab Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol menahan tawa, pipinya menggembung. "Walaupun kita jarang sekali bertemu, kadang aku masih bisa melihatmu di ruang OSIS. Jadi, sekarang kau sedang sibuk apa sebenarnya?" tambah Baekhyun menyelidik, air muka Chanyeol berubah. Mungkin dia berharap mendapat perhatian yang sama dari Baekhyun.

"Ah itu…." Baekhyun berhenti makan dan menatap Luhan dengan seksama, menunggu jawaban dari temannya. "Aku disibukkan….."

"Disibukkan apa?" serbu Baekhyun tidak sabar.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku tidak sibuk sebenarnya, hanya saja aku sering menghabiskan waktu dengan seseorang…" Luhan mengidikkan bahunya. Entah kenapa rasanya sulit sekali bicara jujur dengan Baekhyun kali ini.

"Dengar Luhan, kenapa aku berpikir kau takut sekali bercerita denganku ya?" _skakmat_. Baekhyun selalu bisa membaca pikiran Luhan. Chanyeol kemudian berhenti makan dan menaruh sendoknya, melihat bolak-balik antara Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Bukan takut, aku hanya….aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana"

"Ya kamu mulai dari pertanyaanku saja" Luhan meneguk minumannya.

"Aku tidak sibuk, aku menyukai seseorang" jawab Luhan cepat, dia terkekeh pelan. Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Luhan sama sekali belum cerita tentang masalah ini padanya. Wajahnya bercampur bingung dan kesal, kemudian Luhan melanjutkan "Aku menjadi tutornya. Sudah beberapa minggu, mungkin hampir dua bulan. Akhir-akhir ini aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, kami berdua selalu ke atap jika ada jam kosong atau istirahat, kadang untuk makan siang atau mengerjakan soal yang tidak bisa ia pahami"

"Jadi, ini bukan soal uang? Kamu menyukainya?" Luhan mengangguk pelan. Dia hanya bisa menatap jemari Baekhyun, tidak sanggup melihat matanya.

"Eng..aku izin ke toilet" Chanyeol izin pamit dari tempat itu, merasa perannya disana sepertinya tidak dibutuhkan, kedua sahabat itu perlu bicara secara personal.

"Siapa anak itu Luhan ah? Kau..bagaimana ceritanya kau tiba-tiba menyukai anak ini? Dan Kenapa aku merasa kau melalaikan tugasmu sebagai ketua OSIS" cerocos Baekhyun cepat.

"Aku tidak mengabaikan kewajibanku sebagai ketua OSIS beakhyun ah. Memang sedang renggang aja jadwalnya, lagipula aku tidak mungkin sibuk terus disana" Luhan menghela napas panjang dan kemudian ia menceritakan bagaimana dia bisa menyukai seorang Oh Sehun, bagaimana mereka bertemu untuk pertama kali. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" Baekhyun memang sudah mengetahui isu-isu tentang Luhan bahwa ia sekarang sedang dekat dengan adik kelasnya. Tetapi jika dia tidak mendengar dari mulut Luhan langsung Baekhyun tidak akan percaya. Dan sekarang ketika ia bercerita seperti ini, sungguh Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja merasa kecewa. Kenapa Luhan selalai itu tidak cerita padanya?

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa" jawab Baekhyun jujur. Bahu Luhan melemas ketika mendengar jawaban baekhyun, ia berharap Baekhyun benar-benar memberinya solusi. Mungkin saja apa yang dia lakukan kini adalah salah dan Baekhyun selalu mempunyai nasihat untuknya. "Ini masalah hati Luhan. Aku tidak tahu berkata apa-apa" ia mengaduk makanannya pelan. Dari raut wajahnya terlihat bahwa ia kecewa Luhan justru dapat meluangkan waktunya untuk Sehun tapi tidak untuknya.

"Dengar, aku minta maaf jika terkesan, yah kau tahu, lebih mementingkan dia daripada.."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa toh kamu juga menyukainya" Luhan bisa mendengar ada nada getir dibalik ucapannya "Mungkin saja dia bisa membuatmu nyaman dan aku lihat kau benar-benar menyukainya" Luhan memandang baekhyun sedih dan menghela napas lagi. Sadar akan kelakuannya, Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak marah Luhan ah, jangan khawatir" Setelah mendengar kalimat itu Luhan agak sedikit tenang. Baekhyun tahu bahwa masalah perasaan memang susah untuk diartikan, susah untuk ditentang, dia mencoba untuk memahami itu. Apalagi ini adalah cinta pertama sahabat baiknya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tidak melalaikan tugasmu. Ingat Luhan kita sudah di tingkat dua, kau sudah cukup sibuk dengan kegiatan organisasimu. Ini seungyoon High School, mereka tidak akan mengampuni yang lalai akan tugasnya, kau tahu itu kan?" Luhan mengangguk pelan "Kita akan sama-sama ke universitas negeri, universitas TOP dunia kalau perlu. Ini mimpi kita berdua kan? Kalau ada apa-apa ceritakan padaku, dan jatuh cinta, nikmati saja Luhan ah. Mungkin rasa itu tidak datang dua kali. Terkadang kita memang harus sedikit rileks kan?"

Inilah nasihat yang Luhan tunggu-tunggu dari sahabat baiknya. Mengangguk pelan dan Luhan pun memegang erat tangan Baekhyun, "Iya aku janji. Terimakasih" keduanya tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan makan siang mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu, "Masuk kloset kali" jawab Baekhyun asal

* * *

Baru saja janjinya dengan Baekhyun terucap, kini Luhan sendiri tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Dia bolos sekolah! Bolos! Aku bolos sekolah! Bolos dengan Oh Sehun!

Di kejauhan Sehun melambai padanya, kemudian melemparkan satu kaleng cola ke arahnya. Luhan menangkapnya dengan gugup. "Kau terlihat pucat, sudah tenang aja" Sehun meneguk colanya dan melirik Luhan.

Luhan rasanya sudah kehilangan rohnya, anak itu hanya berdiri kaku sambil memegang colanya. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan. Sehun sendiri pun tidak percaya anak itu akan ikut bolos sekolah dengannya. "Aku melalaikan tugasku. Aku bolos" desisnya pelan.

"Sudahlah tenang saja, sekali-kali kita perlu refreshing" Sehun memegang bahunya, memaksa Luhan menatap ke arahnya. "Kita akan baik-baik saja. Kau jangan takut, ada aku. Jika kita ketahuan nanti aku jelaskan sebenarnya aku yang mengajakmu kesini. Aku janji"

"Se..sepertinya aku…" Sehun berdecak.

"Kalau kau pergi ke sekolah, kau akan terlambat, setengah jam terlambat" Sehun melongok arlojinya "Kalau kau pulang, kau akan ditanya oleh Ibumu, kenapa kau sudah pulang" Sehun meyakinkan _namja_ di depannya dengan segala cara, ia menggigit bibirnya menahan tawa. Anak di depannya pucat bukan main. Benar-benar siswa teladan yang taat pada peraturan, baru bolos sekali saja dia seperti ingin pingsan di tempat. "Kenapa kau diam saja? Bagaimana? Aku benar kan?" Angin berhembus diantara keduanya, menelusup dan menggoyangkan beberapa helai rambut Luhan. Anak itu masih bimbang, Sehun memperhatikan lamat-lamat matanya, poninya bergerak kesana kemari. Jika diam dan bingung seperti ini, Luhan sangat terlihat imut sekali.

"Aku..aku…"

"Aku sudah membeli tiketnya" Sehun mengangkat dua lembar tiket, Luhan membelalakan matanya.

"Kau benar-benar?!"

"Kita sudah terlanjur kesini, tidak mungkin kembali lagi" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan menyeret _namja_ mungil itu.

Di depan mereka _gate_ taman bermain itu baru saja dibuka, Sehun berlari di depannya, "Kita akan bersenang-senang Luhan! Kau dan aku! Yohooo.." katanya sambil berteriak. Wajah Luhan bersemu merah, jantungnya kembali terpacu. Mungkin saja karena faktor tangan Sehun yang kini menggenggamnya atau mungkin saja karena faktor mendengar kata 'kau dan aku' yang keluar dari _namja_ di depannya. Orang yang jatuh cinta, terlalu sering berhalusinasi.

"Pakai jaketku" Sehun kemudian memasang jaket pada _namja_ mungil itu "Tubuhmu kecil juga ya" katanya ketika melihat ujung lengan jaketnya yang menjuntai melewati pergelangan tangan Luhan.

"Lalu kau pakai apa?"

"Aku bawa baju cadangan"

"Jadi kau benar-benar telah merencanakannya?" Sehun terkekeh pelan sembari melepas seragamnnya. Mereka tidak mungkin masuk ke dalam taman bermain dalam keadaaan masih mengenakan seragam.

"Aku benar-benar bosan di sekolah"

"Oh Sehun, kalau ibumu tahu aku harus bagaimana" erang Luhan pelan.

"Dia tidak akan tahu kalau kau tidak cerita, _hyung_ " Sehun menekankan kata _hyung_. Luhan memajukan bibirnya. Sehun geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan _namja_ yang lebih tua satu tahun itu.

Dengan bujuk rayu dari Sehun, akhirnya Luhan pun setuju. Taman bermain tidak begitu ramai mengingat ini adalah _weekday_. Antrian pun tidak membludak, keduanya leluasa menaiki wahana tanpa harus repot mengantri. Wahana pemanasan kali ini adalah bianglala.

"Kita akan naik yang mudah dulu, selanjutnya aku ingin naik yang sedikit menantang" tunjuk Sehun ke wahana yang paling tinggi. Luhan memperhatikan bianglala di depan mereka, tangannya keringat dingin, ia menelan ludahnya. Luhan sangat takut ketinggian. Alih-alih memikirkan naik di atas sana bahkan untuk melihatnya saja Luhan gugup bukan main.

Luhan tidak ingat bagaimana kronologisnya sehingga tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada di depan gate wahana tersebut. Sehun menarik tangannya, gemas karena Luhan memasang wajah ragu-ragu.

"Jangan bilang kau takut?" tanya Sehun menyelidik, matanya jenaka seakan sudah tahu jawabannya.

"An..ni anni, tentu saja aku tidak takut. _Keunyang…"_

" _Mwo?_ "

"Aku hanya gugup..karena sudah l-lama sekaliii aku ti.." Sehun sudah menarik tangannya sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia masuk ke dalam wahana itu! Sebuah ruangan bundar sempit yang ditutupi oleh teralis berwarna putih susu. Kakinya gemetar ketika menginjak wahana tersebut, dia bergoyang kesana kemari.

"Ini bergetar Sehun ah.."

"Kau takut?"

"T..tidak" perlahan tapi pasti ia pun duduk bersebrangan dengan Sehun. Sehun melihat bagaimana Luhan mencengkram erat pagar teralis di sampignya, kuku-kukunya memutih. _Apakah dia benar takut?_ Tanya Sehun dalam hati.

Benda itu kemudian mulai berjalan setelah aba-aba dari petugas, ruangan itu bergoyang pelan, bergemuruh dan naik ke atas. Mereka berotasi di dalam ruangan tersebut, angin di luar tidak sempat masuk karena ruangan itu dilapisi oleh kaca tebal. Senyum terkembang di wajah Sehun.

Ia sibuk melihat pemandangan di sekelilingnya dan tidak menyadari bahwa Luhan sudah hampir pipis di celana. Dahinya penuh dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung. Wajahnya pucat pasi seakan semua darahnya turun ke kaki.

Orang yang jatuh cinta itu buta.

Luhan bahkan setuju naik wahana ini padahal ia mengidap _Acrophobia_.

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret pemandangan di bawahnya. Terhampar dengan indah gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang berdiri kokoh. Mereka dibangun dalam pola yang rapi, teratur dan mempunyai estetika tersendiri.

"Luhan ah, apakah kau bisa melihat rumah kita?" tanyanya sembari terus memotret. Alih-alih mendapat jawaban, Sehun hanya dijawab oleh keheningan. Ia kemudian menoleh dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat Luhan yang kepalanya terkulai lemah. _Apakah ia tertidur?_

Tangan kanannya memegang teralis, dahinya berkerut dan di sana banyak sekali peluh yang bermunculan. Sehun mendekatinya perlahan, " _Hyung_?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh bahu _namja_ mungil itu. Sehun menggoyangkan sedikit dan kepala Luhan jatuh di pangkuannya.

Ia genggam tangan Luhan dan kaget bukan main ketika hawa dingin menelusup melalui jemarinya. Tangan Luhan berkeringat dan dingin. "Luhan! Luhan!"

"Seharusnya kau bilang kau ini takut akan ketinggian, astaga aku hampir saja mati disana melihatmu terbujur kaku" cerocos Sehun tidak berhenti. Menurut info yang didapat dari petugas klinik tersebut bahwa Sehun dengan panik membopong Luhan keluar dari wahana dengan wajah yang juga pucat pasi. Perawat itu bilang bahwa, 'Temanmu itu dia hampir saja pingsan di tempat, kau bahkan sudah pucat sekali, dia kira kau mati diatas sana' Luhan hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar cerita itu.

"Tanganmu sudah baikan?" tanya Luhan menunjuk pergelangan tangan Sehun yang diperban. Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"Sudah tidur sana, aku baik-baik saja" melihat Sehun yang khawatir seperti ini tentu saja membuat Luhan merasakan perasaan senang bukan main.

"Aku minta maaf"

"Iya, iya badanmu kelihatannya saja kecil, ternyata berat juga" imbuh Sehun sambil mengelus pergelangan tangannya.

"Apakah aku seberat itu?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah memelas.

"Sangat, aku seperti mengangkat satu karung kentang" balas Sehun datar. Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Beberapa menit yang lalu Sehun terlihat sangat bahagia, sekarang dia sudah kembali dengan sikapnya yang acuh.

"Maaf aku merusak semuanya. Mungkin lebih baik jika kau mengajak Jongin" mendengar kalimat itu Sehun jadi tidak enak hati.

"Sudah, lebih baik kau istirahat saja. Aku juga minta maaf, tenang saja ini hanya terpelintir ketika aku menggendongmu, aku baik-baik saja" Sehun tersenyum tipis.

Beberapa menit kemudian Luhan sudah tertidur pulas. Sehun memperhatikan lamat-lamat _namja_ itu. Tiba-tiba ia merasa bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, kenapa di awal ia mengajak Luhan bolos? Bukannya lebih menyenangkan jika mengajak Jongin mengingat mereka mempunyai hobi yang sama? Yaitu melanggar peraturan.

Sehun menggeleng pelan, dia juga tidak menemukan jawabannya. Yang jelas ketika pagi itu ia melihat Luhan ternseyum dari depan halte bis rasanya ada sesuatu yang menelusup di hatinya. Rasanya ingin sekali seharian itu melihat senyuman yang berumur jutaan cahaya.

"Apa lagi yang tidak aku tahu tentangmu, Luhan?" desis Sehun pelan melihat _namja_ di depannya tertidur pulas.

* * *

 **Past (2007)**

"Kau selalu bilang kau tidak ingin dibantu, tetapi kau selalu membantuku. Aku harus balas apa kalau seperti ini?" Luhan menempelkan plester yang terakhir di pipi Sehun. Total plester di wajahnya ada empat buah, satu di bibir, satu di dahi dan dua di bagian pipi.

"Inilah gunanya teman Lu"

"Tapi kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk membantumu sedikit pun" sungut Luhan.

"Kau ini tidak mengerti ya Luhan? Membantuku belajar sudah cukup bagiku" kata Sehun kemudian melemparkan pandangannya ke hamparan langit biru. Kali ini hujan mulai memenuhi bulan September, langit siang ini mendayu dengan warna abu-abu. "Kemarin ulangan biologiku akhirnya dapat nilai A, bagaimana menurutmu" _namja_ tinggi itu menyengir lebar.

Luhan membuka mulutnya, tetapi kemudian menutupnya kembali, matanya membelalak kaget. "Benarkah?" ada nada bahagia yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Benarkah?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku tidak bohong. Jangan tanya bagaimana aku bisa dapat nilai A"

"Bagaimana.."

"Tuh kan,.."

"Sehun, kau tidak pernah suka membaca buku apalagi harus menghapal!" Luhan menepuk bahu pelan, Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Ini semua karena kau _hyung_. Kau yah bisa jadi sebagai inspirasi ku belajar. Benar juga, belajar biologi asik juga. Suatu saat nanti aku ingin jadi dokter spesialis" tambahnya lagi sambil tertawa lepas seakan mimpinya adalah lelucon di siang bolong.

"Jangan seperti itu. Kau pasti bisa, perlu berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mendapatkan yang terbaik bukan?"

"Perlu berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mendapatkan yang terbaik bukan?" Sehun menghela napas panjang "Itu yang selalu akan kamu katakan _hyung_. Jika kau lulus nanti, mungkin aku merindukanmu" desis Sehun pelan yang saat itu masih bisa ditangkap oleh telinga Luhan. Degupan keras keluar dari dadanya ketika Sehun mengatakan itu. Kali ini luapan perasaannya tentang Sehun sepertinya ingin langsung keluar dari sukmanya. Ingin langsung keluar dari bibirnya. "Kali in, Kris tidak akan bisa menganggumu lagi. Aku dengar dia akan pergi ke Amerika. Untung saja aku sempat buat dia babak belur di tahun terakhirnya"

"Kau tidak mengerti Sehun, dia tidak akan pernah kapok"

"Seperti fansmu itu ya? Yang tidak pernah kapok mengirimkan surat dan segala macamnya" Sehun tertawa renyah, karena kejadian yang dialami Luhan persis seperti dirinya. Mereka semakin menjadi, menguntit kemana pun Sehun pergi. Sehun tidak masalah, asal mereka tidak mengganggu aktivitasnya. Namun terkadang rasanya Sehun butuh waktu untuk sendiri sebelum debutnya. Karena dia tahu bahwa ketika debut nanti waktu-waktu yang seperti itu lah yang tidak lagi dia lalui.

"Jangan alihkan pembicaraan, aku bilang Kris itu tidak pernah kapok" Kini Luhan yang menghela napas. _Namja_ berambut hitam di sebelahnya diam jua. Mata mereka jatuh pada hamparan gedung-gedung di bawah. Duduk seperti ini diatap adalah kebiasaan keduanya. Jika dulu bisa sembari mengerjakan tugas, kini hanya bisa mendengar desiran tiupan angin.

Sehun tersenyum tipis sambil sedikit melirik ke arah Luhan. Kadang ia ingin tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan _namja_ itu. Alisnya tampak tertaut sama lain, kesan imut yang tidak pernah bisa hilang dari Luhan. Jika Luhan benar-benar sudah lulus dari Seungyoon, mungkin Sehun akan kehilangan sahabat baiknya, selain Jongin tentunya. Dia kemudian berpikir bahwa akan menggunakan dengan baik waktu-waktu terakhir ini bersama Luhan.

"Ada yang sudah lama ingin aku katakan" imbuh Luhan, matanya masih belum beranjak dari hamparan langit. Sehun bergumam pelan.

Gumpalan awan mulai bersatu, membentuk sebuah permadani raksasa yang menggantung di langit. Kini tinggal menunggu waktu saja ketika awan-awan itu mulai menumpahkan seluruh isinya. "Apa?" Raut wajah Luhan terlihat bimbang, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil terus menatap lurus ke depan.

Sehun melipat kakinya dan memposisikan dagunya diatas lutut, sesaat berpikir apakah ia membawa payung hari ini. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Sehun tak sabar.

Lutut Luhan terasa lemas, walaupun dia tidak sedang berdiri. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba mengering, satu helaan napas saja membuatnya perih.

"Aku…aku menyukai…"

Gemuruh dari langit mulai bersahutan, Sehun mendongak. Rinai hujan mulai turun satu persatu, gerimis.

"Sepertinya akan deras…" gumam Sehun pelan.

Luhan mengepal tangannya kencang sampai dia merasakan kukunya menancap pada telapaknya. Jika dia tidak memberi tahunya sekarang, Luhan tidak tahu kapan ia bisa mempunyai keberanian seperti ini.

"Aku menyukaimu…" suara itu begitu pelan keluar dari bibirnya. Tak lama kalimat itu keluar, gemuruh pun berdatangan lagi. Sehun mengangakat alisnya tanda ia tidak bisa menangkap apa yang Luhan ucapkan.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" perlahan rambut Sehun telah basah, tangannya menengadah seakan mengecek apakah hujan akan deras atau tidak. "Maaf, bisa kau ulangi?" ia meraih tas disampingnya, merogohnya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan benda itu.

"Aku…menyukaimu" tangan Sehun kemudian berhenti bergerak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Awan menggelontorkan air begitu banyak, keduanya basah kuyup. Bukan, bukan karena hujan yang deras. Bukan juga karena _namja_ berambut hitam itu tidak membuka payungnya.

Napas Sehun tercekat, matanya melotot ke arah Luhan yang kini hanya menatap jemarinya yang terpaut satu sama lain.

"Kau…kau jangan bercanda"

"Aku menyukaimu, Sehun ah. Sejak—sejak pertama bertemu, sejak kau membantuku melawan Kris. Aku menyukaimu, aku jatuh cinta padamu"

Gemuruh terdengar lagi, kali ini diikuti kilat yang menyambar. Keduanya tetap bergeming di tempatnya, tangan Sehun gemetar menggenggam payung.

"Aku—aku tidak..."

Luhan berusaha menjinakkan gemuruh di dalam hatinya sendiri, ia siap untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

"Kau ini laki-laki, aku juga laki-laki, kita…." getir dan gemetar, begitu kalimat yang diucap Sehun. Tiba-tiba wajahnya terasa perih, plester yang baru saja ditempel sepertinya sudah mengelupas bersama kulitnya. " _Hyung_..kau jangan bercanda" imbuh Sehun lagi.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, bukan sebagai teman, tapi…"

"Hentikan!" teriak Sehun. Rasanya jantung Luhan melompat dari dada ke lutut. "Hentikan! Apa yang kau bicarakan!" raungnya lagi. Mata Luhan mulai berair.

Sehun menatap Luhan lekat, bola matanya bergulir ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba membaca ekspresinya. Hujan kini sudah deras, rambutnya lepek dan menempel pada dahinya. "Aku tidak bisa, maafkan aku" Luhan masih belum menatapnya. "Aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku menyukaimu, kau adalah _hyung_ ku, kau adalah sahabatku, tapi hanya sebatas itu. Maafkan aku.."

Ujung bibir Luhan terangkat, ia tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa" Luhan akhirnya berani menatap Sehun. "Aku hanya ingin menyampaikannya padamu, mungkin suatu saat nanti aku tidak bisa mengatakannya" tambahnya sambil tersenyum. Kini matanya hanya terlihat seperti garis tipis, giginya berderet rapi dan pipinya menggembung ke atas, senyuman yang sangat cantik, sebuah senyuman lega.

Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa rasanya ia ingin menangis tiba-tiba.

"Aku normal, _hyung_. Aku normal"

Sehun tidak tahu bahwa ketika Luhan mendengar kalimat itu hati Luhan hancur berkeping-keping, yang pecahannya pun tidak sanggup Luhan kumpulkan sampai beberapa tahun.

"Aku normal, tolong lupakan perasaanmu. Kita tidak mungkin.." senyuman di wajah Luhan memudar. Pergi bersama gemuruh dan petir, matanya berair, mungkin saja telah menangis dan air matanya bercampur dengan air hujan.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, lututnya lemas dan gemetar hebat.

"Jangan dekati aku lagi _hyung_ , jauhi aku, aku…aku tidak bisa, tolong kita sudahi saja…" katanya sambil berlalu.

Sehun kemudian menangis untuk sebuah alasan yang tidak ia mengerti.

* * *

 **Now (2015)**

"Kau bilang dia akan menelponmu malam ini, kenapa sekarang masih menelponku?" tanya seseorang di sebrang sana. Luhan memindahkan handphonenya ke telinga kanan, kedua tangannya lincah memotong dua buah apel di atas meja dapur. "Tunggu, dia hanya menelponmu? Ya ampun, teknologi semua udah canggih, kenapa dia tidak video call saja?" Luhan terkekeh pelan. "Bisa tidak sih kau menjawab pertanyaanku? Aku seperti ngobrol sama tembok"

"Sebentar.." Luhan kemudian membasuh tangan dan melangkah ke ruang tamu. "Dia sepertinya hanya akan menelpon, video call bukanlah stylenya" Baekhyun mendengus pelan.

"Dulu dia juga bilang kamu bukan tipenya, tapi pacaran juga. Jangan lupa dia juga mengejar-ngejarmu selama empat tahun, padahal di SMA perlakuannya denganmu sangat buruk"

Luhan menyalakan pendingin ruangan dan segera beranjak ke beranda, "Itu sudah kulupakan, aku tidak pernah suka masa-masa SMA" cetus Luhan. Di sebrang sana baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, sepertinya dia salah berucap.

"Maafkan aku, jadi…ah bolehkah aku menanyakan hal ini…" Luhan sudah tahu apa yang ingin Baekhyun katakana, ia hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman pelan. "Jadi, bagaimana hari mu dengan Oh Sehun…?"

"Baik, sangat baik. Aku bisa melewatinya dengan mudah, namun dia belum juga mengenaliku" Luhan menghela napas. "Sepertinya dia pernah mengalami kecelakaan buruk sehingga kepalanya terbentur kencang lalu amnesia, yah semacam tetek bengek itulah, macem sinetron"

Baekhyun tertawa renyah, ada nada kebencian dalam kalimat Luhan. "Jika dia amnesia seharusnya dia tidak ingat bagaimana dia bisa menjadi artis"

Luhan membalikan tubuhnya, bersandar pada pagar balkon. Ia tersadar bahwa apartemennya mati lampu. Ia melihat ke tetangga sebelah, namun semuanya normal, lampu mereka menyala.

"Baek tunggu sebentar, sepertinya listrik ku koslet"

"Ha? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas apartemenku gelap total, nanti aku telfon kembali"

Luhan kemudian beringsut masuk kembali ke dalam apartemennya. Ia meraba-raba, takut-takut menghantam tembok. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika mendapati pintu depan telah terbuka.

"Kau tidak mengganti password apartemenmu, kau biarkan pendingin ruangan menyala, kau meninggalkan apel di atas meja ruang tamu dan sekarang kau sedang berdiri di balkon sambil menelpon. Persis Luhan, sangat Luhan style, kebiasaan Luhan sehabis pulang kerja" sebuah tangan merengkuh pinggangnya, Luhan mengenali suara baritone itu.

Sebuah kecupan hangat mampir di pipinya, kaki Luhan beku. "Siapa kamu?" Ia kemudian berbalik dan mendapati seseorang yang ia kenal. Sudah dua tahun lamanya mereka berdua tidak bertatap muka, hanya lewat pesan singkat atau percakapan sampai tengah malam via telfon. Jauhnya jarak mengunci rapat gerbang kangen dan rindu. Mereka hanya bisa melihat secara visual, tidak bisa disentuh dan menyentuh. Perasaan bahagia menyergap Luhan.

"Surprise?" Ia tersenyum lebar sampai gigi gerahamnya nampak. Matanya menyipit dan menatap gemas _namja_ di depannya. "Halo sayang, apa kabarmu? _Jinjja bogoshippo_ " tambahnya sambil memeluk Luhan erat.

Luhan kembali menatap wajahnya dengan seksama, ini benar-benar dia. Tampan, tinggi, harumnya pun persis.

"Ini aku…" katanya sambil memeluk Luhan sekali lagi. "This is me, your boyfriend"

"K—kris?" Luhan tersenyum lebar.


End file.
